SURVEY TIME
by Christina B
Summary: CHP 19 FINALLY UPHave you ever taken one of those annoying surveys on the web? What will happen when the Harry Potter gang fills out one?- ON HIATUS-UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1 Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his pals and I am not making any money for this fic. Its purely for fun. I also don't want to take credit for the quiz, I just got e-mailed it and I wanted to use it for this fic.  
  
Survey Time  
  
~Chapter 1-Harry Potter~  
  
Harry Potter was once again back at the Dursleys for the summer. Harry was still a bit traumatized about the events of the third task, and Harry supposed that was why the Dursleys were treating him a bit better. They still hated him, but now they didn't snap at him quite so often.  
  
One day during this long summer, the Dursley family decided to go into London and get Dudley some new clothes. Dudley had lost very little weight due to his cheating his diet, so now the Dursleys had to tailor everything he wore. When his Uncle Vernon backed out of the drive Harry couldn't believe how lucky he was. His uncle had warned him to do nothing and not destroy the house, but now Harry could do what he really wanted to do. And now he walked over to Dudley's computer he noticed it was already on. He looked at the top of the sheet and saw the word survey. Looking over it, Harry printed it up and Started filling it in.  
  
SURVEY  
  
Are you left handed or right handed?: Right  
  
Are you smart?: Not nearly as smart as Hermione.  
  
What's your middle name? : James  
  
How many personalities do you have?: This is a stupid question, one I believe.  
  
How many piercings do you have?: Guys shouldn't get a piercing!  
  
Tattoos?: No tattoos, unless you count my lightening bolt shaped scar.  
  
Can you do a cartwheel?: Sort of.  
  
Do you have bangs?: Yes and they are always getting in the way.  
  
Do you have contact lenses?: I wish I did.  
  
Can you drive?: Not a car, but if you count flying a broom like the wizards car, then I can drive very well, thank you.  
  
What do you drive?: A Firebolt  
  
Do you snore?: No but Neville does...really loudly.  
  
Do you drool in your sleep?: Er.yes  
  
Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge?: Lick envelopes.or use one of those fun wax seal things.  
  
What languages do you know?: English and I guess Parseltongue.  
  
What's the best awards show?: I almost never watch tv.  
  
Do you like onions?: Sure  
  
Do you like cotton candy?: Never had any. I was such a deprived child. Though cotton candy IS one of the things that mad Dudley the fat pig he is today.  
  
What instruments can you play?: None, unless you count that funky little flute Hagrid gave me.  
  
What words do you overuse?: Er..umm. I guess I say "er" a lot.  
  
What do you sleep in?: My bed  
  
What's your bedtime?: Pretty much when I want to.  
  
How many pillows do you have?: One at Hogwarts, one at the Dursleys.  
  
Do you like to dance?: No..but I was forced to once.  
  
Do you like to sing?: No  
  
Are you any good at it?: I sound like a mermaid above water.  
  
How many cds do you have?: None.  
  
How many times have you moved houses?: Hmm.twice I think. When I lived with my parents and where I live now, with the Dursleys.  
  
Do you like where you live?: No, I want to live with Sirius, or be at Hogwarts. Stupid Peter!!!  
  
Is your room messy?: Kind of.  
  
Do you like to finger-paint?: Never have before.  
  
Do u sleep with stuffed animals?: Never had a stuffed animal, except a raggedy old teddy bear with one eye and one limb.  
  
Do you sleep with socks on?: No  
  
Are you ticklish?: Yes, but I'm not telling where.  
  
Are you shy?: To my friends no, to Voldemort no, to my enemies no, around girls other than Hermione yes.  
  
Do you talk to yourself?: Sometimes, but not often.  
  
Are you a morning person?: No, but Oliver Wood sure was.  
  
What's your favorite outfit?: A Hogwarts uniform.  
  
Do you believe in ghosts?: If someone who went to Hogwarts said they weren't, then they should get a cat scan. Of course they are real.  
  
Do you believe in bigfoot?: Yeps  
  
What's your favorite feature?: Well before I knew I was a wizard I would say my scar, but due to certain "incidents" now it would probably be my eyes.  
  
What do you do when you're nervous?: Stutter like Quirrell  
  
Who's your role model?: My late parents.  
  
What celebrities do you act like?: I am a celebrity, but I wouldn't know who I act like.  
  
THE LAST PERSON WHO:  
  
*Called You?: Ron  
  
*Slept In Your Bed?: Myself  
  
*Saw You Cry?: Not sure  
  
*Made You Cry?: Voldie Moldie  
  
*Spent The Night?: No one, I would be a fool to invite someone.  
  
At Your House:  
  
*Shared A Drink With?: I don't like sharing drinks.  
  
*You Went To The Movies with?: Never been to one.  
  
*You Went To The Mall With?: Does Diagon Alley count?  
  
*Yelled At You?: Uncle Vernon  
  
*Sent You An Email?: I am going to change the question to sent you an owl, because this is going to wizards. My last own was from Sirius.  
  
*Said They Were Gonna Kill You?: Voldemort  
  
HAVE YOU EVER:  
  
Been To New York?: Is that in the United States?  
  
Been To Florida?: Isn't that in the U.S. as well?  
  
California?:No  
  
Hawaii?:No  
  
China?: Man this getting really annoying.  
  
Canada?: No  
  
Danced?: Yule Ball, last year. *shudders*  
  
Stalked Someone?: No, but I've been stalked.  
  
Had A Mud Bath?: No  
  
Have you been close to death before?: Way too many times to count! Voldemort alone tried to kill me what. 4 times already, then there is Fluffy, my bucking broomstick, the troll, the car wreak in the willow, the rogue bludger, Aragog's children, falling 50 feet from my broom, the dementors, and the tasks of the Triwizard tournament. It think that's about all of it, but I might have missed something.  
  
Wished You Were The Opposite sex?: Every once and awhile.  
  
Had An Imaginary Friend?: No  
  
What Are You Going To Do After You Finish This Survey?: Get some breakfast, I am starving  
  
What was your last meal?: A sandwich. Need food now.  
  
After Harry got some much needed nourishment, he gave Hedwig the survey and a little note of explanation and sent her to Ron.  
  
AN: I hope you like this, its my second humorous HP fic. If you do like this and want my to continue, then please leave a review. If you don't I might just take this down and discard this idea all together. Thanks and please REVIEW.  
  
Christina  
  
If you like this story, check out some of my other fics!  
  
Whose Line Is It Anyways?: Versions 1 and 2 (My first humorous fics,based off the hit show. The first one uses a panel from Harry Potter and the second version has Lord of the Rings characters.)  
  
Harry and Frodo's Big Switch (When Frodo Baggins and Harry Potter trade bodies what oh what what will happen? And will they return?)  
  
As Long As I Live (My Harry Potter 5th year fic. When Harry learns of his destiny will he be able to cope? And what will happen when he's sent back to the time of his parents?)  
  
The Fellowship of the Rings: A Hogwarts Production (What if a school decided to try to do a play out of Tolkien's first book in the trilogy? And what if that school is none other than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?)  
  
You Are Always There For Me (My Lily/James fic. Mysteries shroud the true lives of Lily and James Potter, this is what I think really happened to the famous parents of Harry Potter.)  
  
Harry's Unexpected Trip (When a Floo trip goes wrong, Harry finds himself on Middle Earth. Now Harry joins up with the Fellowship to prepare for the biggest war Middle Earth has ever seen, but will Harry ever make it home?)  
  
Press the Button below! :  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
V 


	2. Chapter 2 Ron Weasley

Survey Time  
  
~Chapter 2-Ron Weasley ~  
  
It was morning and Ron Weasley had just woken up. He was just kind of laying in his bed, because he knew that as soon as he went downstairs his mother would force him to do a million chores. Just as Ron's eyes were closing he heard a tapping on the window pane. Glancing up he saw Hedwig. Smiling he let her in and took off the piece of parchment Harry had sent.  
  
Ron,  
  
How are you? I'm ok, the Dursleys aren't treating me nearly as bad. Anyways what I am writing you about is this survey thing I found on Dudley's computer. Copy the questions down and put your own answers and add it to mine. Then send it on.  
  
Harry  
  
SURVEY  
  
Are you left handed or right handed?: left  
  
Are you smart?: uh...sure I am.  
  
What's your middle name?: Carl  
  
How many personalities do you have?: I don't know  
  
How many piercings do you have?: None...my brother Bill does though.  
  
Tattoos?: Nope  
  
Can you do a cartwheel?: No  
  
Do you have bangs?: Yes  
  
Do you have contact lenses?: I have good vision! Unlike "blind as bat" Harry.  
  
Can you drive?: Yes I can, though I crash landed the one time I did.  
  
What do you drive?: Ford Anglia  
  
Do you snore?: *Blushes* Yes  
  
Do you drool in your sleep?: No  
  
Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge?: Lick em.  
  
What languages do you know?: English  
  
What's the best awards show?: What's an award show? Harry is that a muggle thing.  
  
Do you like onions?: Nope.  
  
Do you like cotton candy?: Sounds good, whatever it is.  
  
What instruments can you play?: None.  
  
What words do you overuse?: I don't overuse words.  
  
What do you sleep in?: Pajamas  
  
What's your bedtime?: 9 bloody 30.  
  
How many pillows do you have?: 3  
  
Do you like to dance?: NO  
  
Do you like to sing?: No  
  
Are you any good at it?: I think my singing is worse that Harry's.  
  
How many cds do you have?: What's a cd? Is that another muggle thing?  
  
How many times have you moved houses?: Never have.  
  
Do you like where you live?: For the most part.  
  
Do you like to finger-paint?: Huh?  
  
Do u sleep with stuffed animals?: *Blushes* Yes  
  
Do you sleep with socks on?: Yep  
  
Are you ticklish?: Um...no?  
  
Are you shy?: Nope  
  
Do you talk to yourself?: Sometimes  
  
Are you a morning person?: No I'm not.  
  
What's your favorite outfit?: I don't have a favorite.  
  
Do you believe in ghosts?: Of course I do!  
  
Do you believe in bigfoot?: Yes, he's actually a really nice guy. Not a monster at all.  
  
What's your favorite feature?: My least favorite features are my hair and nose.  
  
What do you do when you're nervous?: Go really pale.  
  
Who's your role model?: Bill and Charlie. But not Percy...never Percy.  
  
What celebrities do you act like?: Huh? I don't act like those stupid celebrities. No offense Harry, you weren't included!  
  
THE LAST PERSON WHO:  
  
*Called You?: Muggle thing?  
  
*Slept In Your Bed?: Me  
  
*Saw You Cry?: Mom  
  
*Made You Cry?: George  
  
*Spent The Night?: Harry  
  
At Your House:  
  
*Shared A Drink With?: Pig  
  
*You Went To The Movies with?: What on earth is a movie?  
  
*You Went To The Mall With?: Is that ANOTHER muggle thing!  
  
*Yelled At You?: Mom  
  
*Sent You An Owl?: Harry  
  
*Said They Were Gonna Kill You?: Gred and Forge.  
  
HAVE YOU EVER:  
  
Been To New York?: Where is that?  
  
Been To Florida?: Probably not since I don't even know where that is!  
  
California?: Same as above  
  
Hawaii?: Not a clue.  
  
China?: Ooh finally a place I have heard of...never been there though.  
  
Canada?: Nope  
  
Danced?: Been to a dance...but didn't dance.  
  
Stalked Someone?: No  
  
Had A Mud Bath?: The twins insisted on giving me one when I was 7.  
  
Have you been close to death before?: Being best friends with Harry.of course.  
  
Wished You Were The Opposite sex?: Yep  
  
Had An Imaginary Friend?: Hey don't insult Max!  
  
What Are You Going To Do After You Finish This Survey?: Sleep some more, until mom yells at me.  
  
What was your last meal?: Chicken  
  
"RON, TIME FOR BREAKFAST" his mother's voice echoed upstairs. Ron hastily wrote a quick note and put it with his survey and sent Pig to Hermione. "RONALD WEASLEY GET YOUR REAR DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Wincing with every step, Ron went downstairs to endure his mother's wrath. 


	3. Chapter 3 Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his pals and I am not making any money for this fic. Its purely for fun. I also don't want to take credit for the quiz, I just got e-mailed it and I wanted to use it for this fic.  
  
Survey Time  
  
~Chapter 3-Hermione Granger~  
  
Hermione Granger was reading the note Ron Weasley had sent her. For one she was pretty annoyed, she always ignored those stupid surveys on the web, and now her friends were sending it to her. She turned away from it in disgust.  
Twenty minutes passed and Hermione was now reading a book. Unfortunately she couldn't keep it out of her mind. She felt guilty for not doing it. So with a bit of annoyance, Hermione started filling it in.  
  
SURVEY  
  
Are you left handed or right handed?: I'm a rightie thank you very much.  
  
Are you smart?: Well I would think that being called "know it all" qualifies as very smart.  
  
What's your middle name?: Athena , the goddess of wisdom  
  
How many personalities do you have?: I have one very distinctive personality.  
  
How many piercings do you have?: I refuse to puncture my skin for beauty, thank you very much!  
  
Tattoos?: No thanks  
  
Can you do a cartwheel?: Yes as a matter of fact...not very well though  
  
Do you have bangs?: Yes  
  
Do you have contact lenses?: No I can see perfectly fine  
  
Can you drive?: My dad did let me drive around the parking lot once. My mom wasn't pleased.  
  
What do you drive?: A station wagon.ugh!  
  
Do you snore?: No...Lavender does though  
  
Do you drool in your sleep?: Once I did  
  
Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge?: I use a sponge. Have you heard that there can be several microorganisms and even cockroach eggs in the glue for envelopes.  
  
What languages do you know?: 2: English and French. And I am learning Spanish right now.  
  
What's the best awards show?: Award shows are overrated and only a popularity contest. I never watch them.  
  
Do you like onions?: Not really  
  
Do you like cotton candy?: Of course...I did go to carnivals.  
  
What instruments can you play?: Trumpet, clarinet, and piano. Unfortunately I can only practice them during the summer.  
  
What words do you overuse?: Honestly I don't overuse words!! Ok maybe I do overuse "honestly"  
  
What do you sleep in?: My comfortable day bed.  
  
What's your bedtime?: Any time I feel like sleeping, which is early evening.  
  
How many pillows do you have?: 5  
  
Do you like to dance?: Yes I do as a matter of fact.  
  
Do you like to sing?: Sometimes  
  
Are you any good at it?: My mother says I am, but I disagree.  
  
How many cds do you have?: More than I can count.I am from a muggle home!  
  
How many times have you moved houses?: 3 times I believe.  
  
Do you like where you live?: Very much.  
  
Do you like to finger-paint?: I did when I was 5.  
  
Do u sleep with stuffed animals?: Yes I do!  
  
Do you sleep with socks on?: No  
  
Are you ticklish?: Yes, very. This better not return to haunt me Ron, Harry!  
  
Are you shy?: Around most people, not around Harry and Ron.  
  
Do you talk to yourself?: No, I'm not like that Gollum from my favorite book series.  
  
Are you a morning person?: Why yes I am.  
  
What's your favorite outfit?: My blue dress robes.  
  
Do you believe in ghosts?: Of course I do! They are real!  
  
Do you believe in bigfoot?: Bigfoot or Sasquatch is a real person.  
  
What's your favorite feature?: My newly improved teeth!  
  
What do you do when you're nervous?: Spazz out.  
  
Who's your role model?: Professor McGonagall  
  
What celebrities do you act like?: None that I know of. I'm an individual and proud of it.  
  
THE LAST PERSON WHO:  
  
*Called You?: One of those annoying phone salesmen.  
  
*Slept In Your Bed?: Crookshanks  
  
*Saw You Cry?: My mom  
  
*Made You Cry?: Voldemort  
  
*Spent The Night?: My friend Christina (AN: Hint, look at my pen-name, lol)  
  
At Your House: My grandparents.  
  
*Shared A Drink With?: It's unhealthy to share drinks.  
  
*You Went To The Movies with?: My parents.  
  
*You Went To The Mall With?: My mom.  
  
*Yelled At You?: My dad.  
  
*Sent You An Owl?: Ron  
  
*Said They Were Gonna Kill You?: This weird dude I met in an internet chat room. I think he will reconsider killing me when I hex him good!  
  
HAVE YOU EVER:  
  
Been To New York?: Yes actually...7 years ago. Strange place!  
  
Been To Florida?: No, but I do want to go to Disney World someday.  
  
California?: No...too many earthquakes.  
  
Hawaii?: Nope  
  
China?: I refuse to go to a communist country!  
  
Canada?: No  
  
Danced?: Yes...with Victor  
  
Stalked Someone?: No  
  
Had A Mud Bath?: Well, if you include making mudpies, then yes. When I was 4.  
  
Have you been close to death before?: Ha! Of course I have...enough times that would seriously make my parents rethink letting me attend Hogwarts or being friends with Harry.  
  
Wished You Were The Opposite sex?: No, I like who I am thanks  
  
Had An Imaginary Friend?: No, I but I'm not surprised Ron did.  
  
What Are You Going To Do After You Finish This Survey?: Read my new textbooks.  
  
What was your last meal?: Spaghetti  
  
With a smile Hermione finished the survey, but then had the problem of deciding who to send it too next. Then she thought of someone who might be bored, and need something to keep him busy. With a flourish she addressed it to Remus Lupin, and Pig took off.  
  
AN: Ok here is chapter 3 of this new fic. My new plan is to have Lupin and Sirius fill it out next. This is taking place the summer before 5th year so there IS a Sirius. I'm going to miss him! After that you will just have to see, but I will take suggestions.I want to thank my reviewers: Diamoneye, angel reindeer, Valarauko, Lizzie, Luthien Vardamir, Slim Shady, carnelian, Dawniky, and FlamingSpazoid.  
  
If you like this story, check out some of my other fics!  
  
Whose Line Is It Anyways?: Versions 1 and 2 (My first humorous fics,based off the hit show. The first one uses a panel from Harry Potter and the second version has Lord of the Rings characters.)  
  
Harry and Frodo's Big Switch (When Frodo Baggins and Harry Potter trade bodies what oh what what will happen? And will they return?)  
  
As Long As I Live (My Harry Potter 5th year fic. When Harry learns of his destiny will he be able to cope? And what will happen when he's sent back to the time of his parents?)  
  
The Fellowship of the Rings: A Hogwarts Production (What if a school decided to try to do a play out of Tolkien's first book in the trilogy? And what if that school is none other than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?)  
  
You Are Always There For Me (My Lily/James fic. Mysteries shroud the true lives of Lily and James Potter, this is what I think really happened to the famous parents of Harry Potter.)  
  
Harry's Unexpected Trip (When a Floo trip goes wrong, Harry finds himself on Middle Earth. Now Harry joins up with the Fellowship to prepare for the biggest war Middle Earth has ever seen, but will Harry ever make it home?)  
  
Press the Button below! :  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
V 


	4. Chapter 4 Remus Lupin

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his pals and I am not making any money for this fic. It's purely for fun. I also don't want to take credit for the quiz, I just got e-mailed it and I wanted to use it for this fic.  
  
AN: There is now a few slight modifications to this chapter because Smudged enlightened me to a few of my mistakes. Thanks Smudged!  
  
Survey Time  
  
~Chapter 4-Remus Lupin~  
  
Remus Lupin was resting one day when all of a sudden a spastic little owl started twittering around and bang his head on Remus.  
  
Remus read the note and was surprised to find it was from Harry Potter's friend Hermione Granger. Reading what she said, and having nothing better to do, he started filling it out.  
  
SURVEY  
  
Are you left handed or right handed?: Left  
  
Are you smart?: I was a professor at Hogwarts..and a prefect once upon a time!  
  
What's your middle name?: Janus  
  
How many personalities do you have?: Well there is the normal me..and the crazed monster me that shows up once a month.  
  
How many piercings do you have?: I'm allergic to silver, so I avoid all metals  
  
Tattoos?: The tools they use are silver!  
  
Can you do a cartwheel?: Used too  
  
Do you have bangs?: Not really  
  
Do you have contact lenses?: No  
  
Can you drive?: Since I am a werewolf I had to get muggle jobs and one of them was a school bus driver  
  
What do you drive?: I drove a yellow bus  
  
Do you snore?: Yes  
  
Do you drool in your sleep?: When I'm in wolf form  
  
Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge?: I don't have a preference  
  
What languages do you know?: English and I guess Dog  
  
What's the best awards show?: What is an award show?  
  
Do you like onions?: I love onions, except for the foul aftertaste.  
  
Do you like cotton candy?: Yes  
  
What instruments can you play?: The piano  
  
What words do you overuse?: None  
  
What do you sleep in?: A cage...or my bed, depends on the moon.  
  
What's your bedtime?: The time I feel like sleeping.  
  
How many pillows do you have?: 1  
  
Do you like to dance?: Yes...I can do a mean waltz.  
  
Do you like to sing?: Sometimes...at the moon  
  
Are you any good at it?: Not really  
  
How many cds do you have?: A cd? Do you mean a cauldron dispenser?  
  
How many times have you moved houses?: More times than I can count on my hands.  
  
Do you like where you live?: It will suffice.  
  
Do you like to finger-paint?: No...had a bad memory with paint...that one time when Sirius and James attacked me with with a couple of gallons of whitewash, never painted since. And no I don't use my fingers, I prefer a brush.  
  
Do u sleep with stuffed animals?: Leave Wolfy out of this.  
  
Do you sleep with socks on?: yes  
  
Are you ticklish?: Not telling...Sirius would attack me if he knew.  
  
Are you shy?: Some say I am.  
  
Do you talk to yourself?: Not usually.  
  
Are you a morning person?: No, not really  
  
What's your favorite outfit?: I don't have a favorite  
  
Do you believe in ghosts?: Of course...this must be a muggle survey.  
  
Do you believe in bigfoot?: Same as above.  
  
What's your favorite feature?: In what form?  
  
What do you do when you're nervous?: Um..you don't want to know!  
  
Who's your role model?: Dumbledore  
  
What celebrities do you act like?: I act like none I know.  
  
THE LAST PERSON WHO:  
  
*Called You?: Called? You mean yell..that would be Sirius  
  
*Slept In Your Bed?: Me  
  
*Saw You Cry?: No clue  
  
*Made You Cry?: Sirius and James, though I was laughing so hard it made me cry...those were the days.  
  
*Spent The Night?: Sirius  
  
At Your House: Sirius  
  
*Shared A Drink With?: Sirius  
  
*You Went To The Movies with?: What's a movie?  
  
*You Went To The Mall With?: Never went to a mall.  
  
*Yelled At You?: Sirius  
  
*Sent You An Owl?: Hermione Granger, a bright pupil if I ever saw one...then of course Harry comes in a close second.  
  
*Said They Were Gonna Kill You?: You must be annoyed at all the times I mention Sirius, but its hard not to.  
  
HAVE YOU EVER:  
  
Been To New York?: No  
  
Been To Florida?: No  
  
California?: No  
  
Hawaii?: No  
  
China?: No  
  
Canada?: No, I don't travel much allright?  
  
Danced?: Yes, Yule Ball, 7th year  
  
Stalked Someone?: That information is confidential.  
  
Had A Mud Bath?: Well if you want to get literal, I did have pretty much a bath in Mud during that ever so brilliant Mud War of 1978, that James and Sirius pulled. I was in detention for weeks!  
  
Have you been close to death before?: Many times I should think. Half of the time I was with James and Sirius.  
  
Wished You Were The Opposite sex?: Yes  
  
Had An Imaginary Friend?: No  
  
What Are You Going To Do After You Finish This Survey?: Howl at the moon  
  
What was your last meal?: No clue actually.  
  
"Moony, whatcha doing?" Remus heard Sirius asking. Remus turned and addressed his friend. "A survey...and look its your turn!"  
  
AN: Ok here is chapter 4 of this fic. My plan is to have Sirius do it next and then Dumbledore. This is taking place the summer before 5th year so there IS a Sirius. I'm going to miss him! After that you will just have to see, but I will take suggestions.I want to thank my reviewers: Diamoneye, angel reindeer, Valarauko, Lizzie, Luthien Vardamir, Slim Shady, carnelian, Dawniky, FlamingSpazoid, Daydreamer, Cassie, dopey, and Lara Potter. Thank you all, your support means everything! And please keep the reviews going!  
  
If you like this story, check out some of my other fics!  
  
Whose Line Is It Anyways?: Versions 1 and 2 (My first humorous fics,based off the hit show. The first one uses a panel from Harry Potter and the second version has Lord of the Rings characters.)  
  
Harry and Frodo's Big Switch (When Frodo Baggins and Harry Potter trade bodies what oh what what will happen? And will they return?)  
  
The Fellowship of the Rings: A Hogwarts Production (What if a school decided to try to do a play out of Tolkien's first book in the trilogy? And what if that school is none other than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?)  
  
Harry's Unexpected Trip (When a Floo trip goes wrong, Harry finds himself on Middle Earth. Now Harry joins up with the Fellowship to prepare for the biggest war Middle Earth has ever seen, but will Harry ever make it home?)  
  
Press the Button below! :  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
V 


	5. Chapter 5 Sirius Black

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his pals and I am not making any money for this fic. Its purely for fun. I also don't want to take credit for the quiz, I just got e-mailed it and I wanted to use it for this fic.  
  
AN: Hey I would like to say thanks to my pal Meg for looking this chapter over for me. And I am now looking for a beta reader, I REALLY need one. I spell check everything I write, but I also don't catch everything. So someone please help me if its possible. If you are interested please e-mail me at LBFan4JC@aol.com.  
  
Survey Time  
  
~Chapter 5-Sirius Black~  
  
"My turn?" Sirius Black asked his friend Remus Lupin. "Yes," said Lupin handing Sirius the survey. "Happy writing."  
  
Sirius, being as the wanted criminal, had nothing better to do, so he started filling it out.  
  
SURVEY  
  
Are you left handed or right handed?: I'm uh..I forgot the word that means you can use both hands.  
  
Are you smart?: McGonagall did call me exceptionally bright once...but afterwards she gave me detention.  
  
What's your middle name?: Orion  
  
How many personalities do you have?:Um I have so many different faces one would want to know. Most think of me as a mass murderer, and a select few know me to be innocent. Can I accurately judge?  
  
How many piercings do you have?: No piercings...though in fifth year James did try to give me one...needless to say, it failed dismally.  
  
Tattoos?: I don't want a tattoo, because then I might get caught by the Ministry sooner. Though James and I were in the tattoo parlor waiting...until Lily showed up and hexed us badly. Thank goodness her main target was James!  
  
Can you do a cartwheel?: Yes  
  
Do you have bangs?: Sure do.  
  
Do you have contact lenses?:I have 20/20 vision! Though I am colorblind when I am a dog.  
  
Can you drive?: Yes!  
  
What do you drive?: I used to drive my perfect motorcycle all the time..but then I was put in Azkaban. Where did my motorcycle go anyways?  
  
Do you snore?: Not as loudly as Moony!  
  
Do you drool in your sleep?: Sure  
  
Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge?: I don't know  
  
What languages do you know?: Umm... English?  
  
What's the best awards show?: What is an award show? I must copy Remus on this one.  
  
Do you like onions?: Its FOOD!  
  
Do you like cotton candy?: Cotton candy is also FOOD!  
  
What instruments can you play?: None  
  
What words do you overuse?: Not sure  
  
What do you sleep in?: It varies, but most of the time I sleep in a bed.  
  
What's your bedtime?: I'm not some little kid who needs a bedtime!  
  
How many pillows do you have?: Who cares how many pillows I have?  
  
Do you like to dance?: Once upon a time I did.  
  
Do you like to sing?: NO!  
  
Are you any good at it?: NO!  
  
How many cds do you have?: I'm with Moony on this one. HUH?  
  
How many times have you moved houses?: Let's see, I lived at 12 Grimmauld Place for 15 years, then I lived at the Potter's Manor, after that it was my own flat, then Azkaban (which I don't count!) after that it was in caves and such, and finally back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.  
  
Do you like where you live?: Let's see there's a pain in the rear house- elf, my mother's annoying portrait, and the house looks like something Voldemort would enjoy..WHAT DO YOU THINK?  
  
Do you like to finger-paint?: Um...sometimes?  
  
Do u sleep with stuffed animals?: NO! I grew out of them after James...you don't want to know!  
  
Do you sleep with socks on?: If my feet are cold.  
  
Are you ticklish?: Nope, but now I must torture Moony to find out where he's ticklish. A good old Rictesempra will do the trick!  
  
Are you shy?: HA! That will be the day! Sirius Black shy?  
  
Do you talk to yourself?: None of your business.  
  
Are you a morning person?: Never!  
  
What's your favorite outfit?: Who cares?  
  
Do you believe in ghosts?: No I don't believe in ghosts..and Nearly Headless Nick is just ONLY a figment of my imagination.  
  
Do you believe in bigfoot?: Of course I do..though Hagrid could give him a run for his money!  
  
What's your favorite feature?: Not a clue.  
  
What do you do when you're nervous?: Shout, rant and rave...or do something stupid. Its usually the latter though.  
  
Who's your role model?: James  
  
What celebrities do you act like?: I think I am a celebrity, though I'm just infamous. What most people don't get is that what I'm known for is just a big lie..DARN THAT STINKING LITTLE RAT!  
  
THE LAST PERSON WHO:  
  
*Called You?: Remus  
  
*Slept In Your Bed?: Who else...me!  
  
*Saw You Cry?: I don't cry..though when I do I sure as heck wouldn't let anyone see me do it!  
  
*Made You Cry?: Voldemort and the RAT after they killed Lily and James  
  
*Spent The Night?: Order people  
  
At Your House: Look above.  
  
*Shared A Drink With?: Buckbeak  
  
*You Went To The Movies with?: Like I could show my face in a movie!  
  
*You Went To The Mall With?: It's a good thing Lily was a muggleborn and could tell me all these muggle things. Harry wwhat were you doing getting a muggle survey! Our brains might rot.  
  
*Yelled At You?: My mother  
  
*Sent You An Owl?: I think it was Dumbledore...or Harry.  
  
*Said They Were Gonna Kill You?: Snape did once (siriusly, I love my name pun!) and my god-awful cousin Bellatrix (AN: I have no clue what possessed me to write that except its ironic and I'm a big sucker for irony)  
  
HAVE YOU EVER:  
  
Been To New York?: Yes, when I was on the run  
  
Been To Florida?: Look above.  
  
California?: Look above.  
  
Hawaii?: Look above.  
  
China?: Look above.  
  
Canada?: This is getting REALLY ANNOYING! Look above!!!!  
  
Danced?: Of course.  
  
Stalked Someone?: Yes I stalked Peter Pettigrew for a whole year..such a shame Harry wouldn't let Moony and I finish him off!  
  
Had A Mud Bath?: Thanks for reminding me of the Great Mud War of 1978..those were the days.  
  
Have you been close to death before?: When have I not been near to death. I was best friends with James Potter for a good deal of my life.  
  
Wished You Were The Opposite sex?: Sure, I've always wondered what goes on in a woman's mind.  
  
Had An Imaginary Friend?: It was one form of keeping sane in Azkaban. Made very good company.  
  
What Are You Going To Do After You Finish This Survey?: Join Moony howling at the moon tonight.  
  
What was your last meal?: It was FOOD! What does it matter what form it was!  
  
Sirius rolled the scrolls up and gave them to the owl that Remus had bought. Who to send it to Sirius wondered. Sirius gave a characteristic grin and wrote the address with a flourish. Then he watched as the owl left his view.  
  
AN: Here is chapter 5 of this fic, and it almost made me cry (again!). I dedicate this fic to the memory (even if it was only fiction) of Sirius Black. I wish he didn't kick the bucket in 5! I want to thank my WONDERFUL reviewers: Diamoneye, angel reindeer, Valarauko, Lizzie, Luthien Vardamir, Slim Shady, carnelian, Pippin the Hobo Dawniky, FlamingSpazoid, Daydreamer, Cassie, dopey,Lara Potter, Smudged, SPACI, RicebalL, QueenoftheMad, QueenoftheMad, and MJ Thanks, because reviews are authors chocolate! :-)  
  
Christina 


	6. Chapter 6 Albus Dumbledore

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his pals and I am not making any money for this fic. Its purely for fun. I also don't want to take credit for the quiz, I just got e-mailed it and I wanted to use it for this fic.  
  
AN: Hey I would like to say thanks to my pal Meg for looking this chapter over for me. And I am now looking for a beta reader, I REALLY need one. I spell check everything I write, but I also don't catch everything. So someone please help me if its possible. If you are interested please e-mail me at LBFan4JC@aol.com.  
  
Survey Time  
  
~Chapter 6-Albus Dumbledore~  
  
Albus Dumbledore was amused, more amused than is usual, which is very odd for the easily amusable headmaster. The main reason for his amusement was due to a very interesting owl sent to him by his former student Sirius Black. In it there was a survey which Dumbledore thought was an ingenious idea to raise the morale...especially for this year. Picking up his quill and with a twinkle in his eye, the wizened wizard began to fill it out.  
  
SURVEY  
  
Are you left handed or right handed?: Sirius, the word is ambidextrous, and so am I.  
  
Are you smart?: I have been called a very wise old bat, egg head, loony.I'll let you be the judge of that.  
  
What's your middle name?: Percival Wulfric Brian  
  
How many personalities do you have?: I am the way that I am.  
  
How many piercings do you have?: If Minerva saw me with a piercing I believe she would have a cardiac arrest.  
  
Tattoos?: The same applies here, though I do have a very fascinating scar on my knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground.  
  
Can you do a cartwheel?: One hundred and thirty years ago I could.  
  
Do you have bangs?: Yes  
  
Do you have contact lenses?:No, I'm rather particular to half moon spectacles.  
  
Can you drive?: Depends on what I intend to drive.  
  
What do you drive?: Do you really want to know?  
  
Do you snore?: When I was a student my roommates told me I did so I assume I still do.  
  
Do you drool in your sleep?: I don't believe so.  
  
Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge?: A prefer using a Hogwarts wax seal.  
  
What languages do you know?: English, Mermish, Gobbledegook, German, French, Spanish, and Danish.  
  
What's the best awards show?: I'm not particular to muggle television, but that Nobel Prize sounds quite interesting. I'm not sure if they make a show out of it or not.  
  
Do you like onions?: Yes I do and Hogwarts house-elves prepare them in so many scrumptious ways.  
  
Do you like cotton candy?: Another wonderful muggle treat. I do enjoy it rather well, but not as much as lemon drops.  
  
What instruments can you play?: Its been years since I've played but I used to be able to play the acordian quite well in my youth.  
  
What words do you overuse?: I'm sure quite a few, but I'm sure which ones. More food for thought.  
  
What do you sleep in?: A very comfortable king sized bed.  
  
What's your bedtime?: It varies greatly.  
  
How many pillows do you have?: 12  
  
Do you like to dance?: Of course, it is a rather enjoyable pastime.  
  
Do you like to sing?: When it strikes my fancy.  
  
Are you any good at it?: I will admit Fawkes songs are better than my own.  
  
How many cds do you have?: Oh yes another muggle item, one which I am afraid I do not posses.  
  
How many times have you moved houses?: 22 times precisely.  
  
Do you like where you live?: I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I'm sure Hogwarts feels like my home the same as Mr. Potter does.  
  
Do you like to finger-paint?: Ah art, another great thing that soothes the soul. I have painted...just not with my fingers.  
  
Do u sleep with stuffed animals?: I don't want to comment on this question.  
  
Do you sleep with socks on?: Yes I do.  
  
Are you ticklish?: Another question. I feel it would be best if I didn't answer. For my own safety, of course.  
  
Are you shy?: That is something I never been called.  
  
Do you talk to yourself?: At times.  
  
Are you a morning person?: Yes I am. I'm a night person as well.  
  
What's your favorite outfit?: My purple robe with moons all over it.  
  
Do you believe in ghosts?: I live amongst ghosts and have all my life. I would say it's a fair assumption to assume that I do believe in ghosts.  
  
What's your favorite feature?: My nose...or my beard.  
  
What do you do when you're nervous?: Get very quiet, or rush out to fix whatever may be the matter.  
  
Who's your role model?: Godric Gryffindor and Merlin.. and I can't forget that brilliant muggle genius Albert Einstein.  
  
What celebrities do you act like?: I think its obvious...if you pay attention.  
  
THE LAST PERSON WHO:  
  
*Called You?: On a phone? Never.  
  
*Slept In Your Bed?: Albus Dumbledore  
  
*Saw You Cry?: Fawkes  
  
*Made You Cry?: Tom Riddle  
  
*Spent The Night?: A thousand students and the professors.  
  
At Your House:  
  
*Shared A Drink With?: Nobody  
  
*You Went To The Movies with?: I went once...alone  
  
*You Went To The Mall With?: Never been to a mall..its on my to do list though  
  
*Yelled At You?: Minister Fudge  
  
*Sent You An Owl?: Sirius  
  
*Said They Were Gonna Kill You?: Grindlewald did once..as well as many others.  
  
HAVE YOU EVER:  
  
Been To New York?: Yes, New York City is a very delightful place, very different from London.  
  
Been To Florida?: Yes, I had a meeting with Walt Disney once. He was actually a squib.  
  
California?: A place even more amusing than New York  
  
Hawaii?: Beautiful place.  
  
China?: Look above.  
  
Canada?: One place I've have not been to yet, maybe I will visit there after I retire in 30 years.  
  
Danced?: Last year with Madame Maxime, she is a very talented dancer if I do say so myself.  
  
Stalked Someone?: A couple of times.  
  
Had A Mud Bath?: Yes  
  
Have you been close to death before?: When am I not?  
  
Wished You Were The Opposite sex?: Yes  
  
Had An Imaginary Friend?: When I was a child Clarence was very good company.  
  
What Are You Going To Do After You Finish This Survey?: Feed Fawkes.  
  
What was your last meal?: A very fine casserole  
  
With another amused smile, Dumbledore folded up the parchment and thought of who should do it next. But first he need to make some precautions.  
He charmed the survey to never reveal something that could endanger someone's life or get them hurt in any way. So him saying he had contact with Sirius would just look like a blob of ink to a dangerous readers like the ministry or some students who thought Sirius was a mass murderer. All the previous surveys had been attached together using tape, so Dumbledore charmed all the previous surveys on one page that you could just touch and say whose you wanted to read and it would appear, or you could say your name and start filling it out.  
After feeding his aforementioned bird, the old headmaster got up and left his office carrying the parchment. Seeing his target, Dumbledore slowed down and approached the person. "Hello Severus" Dumbledore said cheerily to his potions professor. "Albus" said Snape nodding at him. "Do you have a spare moment?" "Yes."  
  
"Fill this out for me, and then pass it on." Sad Dumbledore handing Snape the survey and walking away.  
  
AN: Here is chapter 6 of this fic, and you guess it the next chapter is going to be Snape's time to shine. That will be...interesting, even writing it. I want to thank my WONDERFUL reviewers: Diamoneye, angel reindeer, Valarauko, Lizzie, Luthien Vardamir, Slim Shady, carnelian, Pippin the Hobo Dawniky, FlamingSpazoid, Daydreamer, Cassie, dopey,Lara Potter, Smudged, SPACI, RicebalL, QueenoftheMad, MJ, biblehermione, Rathien, chocolate- freak, and Stinky Stan. For those readers of my other fanfics, don't worry I WILL complete them...just when I have a few days off work. I've been working almost everyday and I'm writing this chapter at 12:45 am! Anyways please review because reviews are authors chocolate! (I know this line is sooo corny, but it gets my message across.) :-)  
  
Christina  
  
If you like this story, check out some of my other fics!  
  
Whose Line Is It Anyways?: Versions 1 and 2 (My first humorous fics,based off the hit show. The first one uses a panel from Harry Potter and the second version has Lord of the Rings characters.)  
  
Harry and Frodo's Big Switch (When Frodo Baggins and Harry Potter trade bodies what oh what what will happen? And will they return?)  
  
The Fellowship of the Rings: A Hogwarts Production (What if a school decided to try to do a play out of Tolkien's first book in the trilogy? And what if that school is none other than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?)  
  
Harry's Unexpected Trip (When a Floo trip goes wrong, Harry finds himself on Middle Earth. Now Harry joins up with the Fellowship to prepare for the biggest war Middle Earth has ever seen, but will Harry ever make it home?)  
  
Press the Button below! :  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
V 


	7. Chapter 7 Severus Snape

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his pals and I am not making any money for this fic. Its purely for fun. I also don't want to take credit for the quiz, I just got e-mailed it and I wanted to use it for this fic.  
  
Survey Time  
  
~Chapter 7-Severus Snape ~  
  
Severus Snape glared. Then he glared, glared and glared some more. And all this glaring was at a piece of paper! He thought Dumbledore must be really off his rocker if he expected he, SEVERUS SNAPE to fill out some stupid survey. But the loony old man did. Grumbling and groaning the hole time, Snape decided that Dumbledore would find out if he didn't. So with a heavy heart Snape filled his quill.  
  
SURVEY  
  
Are you left handed or right handed?: What does it really matter what hand I write with?  
  
Are you smart?: I can bottle fame and brew glory, what do you think?  
  
What's your middle name?: Squigulus  
  
How many personalities do you have?: I happen to always be a cruel insensitive person, and that you very much I am proud of it!  
  
How many piercings do you have?: You mean those stupid pieces of metal that students like to get all over. I'm sorry but doing that is just ridiculous. Wait why did I even say sorry, you don't deserve it!  
  
Tattoos?: I don't want to talk about my tattoo thank you very much.  
  
Can you do a cartwheel?:I don't have time for foolish acrobats.  
  
Do you have bangs?: Why does it matter?  
  
Do you have contact lenses?: You mean those stupid things muggles put in their eyes?  
  
Can you drive?: I prefer to apparate.  
  
What do you drive?: Look above you dingbat.  
  
Do you snore?: Is it any of your business whether I snore or not?  
  
Do you drool in your sleep?: I don't drool like a little imbecile.  
  
Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge?: I like flooing messages best.  
  
What languages do you know?: English and Bulgarian  
  
What's the best awards show?: I don't have time to be wasting it on award shows, whatever they are  
  
Do you like onions?: Not particularily.  
  
Do you like cotton candy?: Albus, is this another of you muggle treats. Maybe I should write the name down..it could be his password soon.  
  
What instruments can you play?: I have no time to waste on music!  
  
What words do you overuse?: Is it really any of your business?  
  
What do you sleep in?: Do you really have to know?  
  
What's your bedtime?: Bedtimes are for students, though that Potter acts like he doesn't have one...just like his dad!  
  
How many pillows do you have?: This must be the most ridiculous question I have ever heard?  
  
Do you like to dance?: NO!  
  
Do you like to sing?: I loathe music.  
  
Are you any good at it?:Do I really have to repeat myself?  
  
How many cds do you have?: Is this supposed to be some abbreviation for cauldrons? Or is some muggle thing? If it's the former I have 34 of them.  
  
How many times have you moved houses?: 4 times  
  
Do you like where you live?: A dark, dank dungeon, wouldn't be happier anywhere else.  
  
Do you like to finger-paint?: We are not little children here, ok Poter and his gang are, they should start finger-painting all the time..get them out of my way!  
  
Do u sleep with stuffed animals?: Ok I stand corrected, THIS IS THE MOST IDIOTIC QUESTION I HAVE EVER HEARD! I refuse to answer it!  
  
Do you sleep with socks on?: Who cares? Its not some stupid contest!  
  
Are you ticklish?: Why would I tell anyone that?  
  
Are you shy?: Hrmph, I am not shy  
  
Do you talk to yourself?: Who's asking?  
  
Are you a morning person?: Of course.  
  
What's your favorite outfit?: Billowing black robes that intimidate first years.  
  
Do you believe in ghosts?: *sarcastically* No I only live in a haunted castle and I don't speak to theBloody Baron everyday..get real!  
  
What's your favorite feature?: The parts that frighten people.  
  
What do you do when you're nervous?: I don't get nervous!  
  
Who's your role model?: Myself.  
  
What celebrities do you act like?: Let me guess, Potter wrote this question. Just so he can figure out which of his fans idolize him. *rolls eyes*  
  
THE LAST PERSON WHO:  
  
*Called You?: These  
  
*Slept In Your Bed?: questions  
  
*Saw You Cry?: are  
  
*Made You Cry?: stupid  
  
*Spent The Night?: and  
  
At Your House: I'm  
  
*Shared A Drink With?: annoyed  
  
*You Went To The Movies with?: at  
  
*You Went To The Mall With?: you  
  
*Yelled At You?: Dumbledore.  
  
*Sent You An Owl?: Nobody's business but my own.  
  
*Said They Were Gonna Kill You?: You Know Who  
  
HAVE YOU EVER:  
  
Been To New York?: In the U.S.? No thanks Been To Florida?: No, warm places make me shiver. California?: Ditto  
  
Hawaii?: Grr. why are all these questions about the United States?  
  
China?: Yes I have  
  
Canada?: No  
  
Danced?: I refuse to go there.  
  
Stalked Someone?: Not telling you!  
  
Had A Mud Bath?: Who wastes their time getting covered in mud..oh I forgot, the Marauders did.  
  
Have you been close to death before?: Of course I have, I'm not some ninny.  
  
Wished You Were The Opposite sex?: I like who I am.  
  
Had An Imaginary Friend?: I'm not some stupid child!  
  
What Are You Going To Do After You Finish This Survey?: Rip this parchment into shreds.  
  
What was your last meal?: Who cares?  
  
Snape was all ready to tear the survey into tiny little pieces to get rid of his frustrations. But just when he was going to do it, she showed up. "What are you doing Severus?" Minerva McGonagal said, giving him the same severe look she used when he was still her student. "Ohh, there you are Minerva" Snape said with an evil smile on his face. "What do you need?"  
  
"Just you have to fill this out." Snape handed the survey to her and walked away, his robes billowing in the breeze.  
  
AN: Here is chapter of this fic, andnext will be McGonagall, joy joy. I just bout passed out when I opened my mail today and found out I have gotten now 38 reviews on this fic. I about passed out from shock, you guys are so wonderful. This fic was mostly just done on a whim without much plotting, but I can not believe it's already out reviewed my much older stuff. I guess you guys won't let me stop it soon, so I will keep on going as long as you all stick with me. I guess you guys all like HP humor, so I will keep writing it. People who want to see Voldie's answers will have to wait a little bit, but I assure you it will be done and it will be worth the wait. Those I want to thank are: Diamoneye, angel reindeer, Valarauko, Lizzie, Luthien Vardamir, Slim Shady, carnelian, Pippin the Hobo Dawniky, FlamingSpazoid, Daydreamer, Cassie, dopey,Lara Potter, Smudged, SPACI, RicebalL, QueenoftheMad, MJ, biblehermione, Rathien, chocolate-freak,Stinky Stan, Opaque, JeanB, fannnny, jossi-31, Daughter-of-Sarcasm, Loreylli, BaYer04rulz, Inkling, and Chiby Voldy. Anyways please review because reviews are authors chocolate! (I know this line is sooo corny, but it gets my message across.) :-)  
  
Christina  
  
If you like this story, check out some of my other fics!  
  
Whose Line Is It Anyways?: Versions 1 and 2 (My first humorous fics,based off the hit show. The first one uses a panel from Harry Potter and the second version has Lord of the Rings characters.)  
  
Harry and Frodo's Big Switch (When Frodo Baggins and Harry Potter trade bodies what oh what what will happen? And will they return?)  
  
The Fellowship of the Rings: A Hogwarts Production (What if a school decided to try to do a play out of Tolkien's first book in the trilogy? And what if that school is none other than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?)  
  
Harry's Unexpected Trip (When a Floo trip goes wrong, Harry finds himself on Middle Earth. Now Harry joins up with the Fellowship to prepare for the biggest war Middle Earth has ever seen, but will Harry ever make it home?)  
  
Press the Button below! :  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
V 


	8. Chapter 8 Minerva McGonagall

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his pals and I am not making any money for this fic. Its purely for fun. I also don't want to take credit for the quiz, I just got e-mailed it and I wanted to use it for this fic.  
  
Survey Time  
  
~Chapter 8-Minerva McGonagall ~  
  
McGonagall was a bit surprised. She never would have expected Snape of all people to give her some little childish survey to fill. Looking through it she found out that Dumbledore had also done it. Giving in with a sigh, she started to fill it out.  
  
SURVEY  
  
Are you left handed or right handed?: I am right handed.  
  
Are you smart?: I was Head Gril here and I am now a professor at Hogwarts.  
  
What's your middle name?: Marie  
  
How many personalities do you have?: I'm have the one I was born with.  
  
How many piercings do you have?: I don't put those foolish pieces of metal on my body.  
  
Tattoos?: Same here.  
  
Can you do a cartwheel?:Not since I was a little girl..those were the days.  
  
Do you have bangs?: Not really.  
  
Do you have contact lenses?: I'm not going to use a muggle device in my eyes, regular glasses work just fine.  
  
Can you drive?: I'm with Severus, I apparate.  
  
What do you drive?: No wonder Severus looked so annoyed and ready to kill. These questions are impossible.  
  
Do you snore?: No  
  
Do you drool in your sleep?: Of course not.  
  
Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge?: I use the Hogwarts seal on letters.  
  
What languages do you know?: English and German.  
  
What's the best awards show?: Ridiculous muggle amusement, that's what that is.  
  
Do you like onions?: Sometimes.  
  
Do you like cotton candy?: Never heard of it, but I'm sure Albus would have.  
  
What instruments can you play?: Trumpet...but I haven't played since the 1940s!  
  
What words do you overuse?: I don't overuse words.  
  
What do you sleep in?: A flannel nightgown.  
  
What's your bedtime?: I don't have one.  
  
How many pillows do you have?: 3 I believe.  
  
Do you like to dance?: Every once and a while.  
  
Do you like to sing?: Not really.  
  
Are you any good at it?: Of course not.  
  
How many cds do you have?: Another muggle object Albus?  
  
How many times have you moved houses?: 6  
  
Do you like where you live?: Of course, it is Hogwarts after all.  
  
Do you like to finger-paint?: I am almost 80 years old, please don't ask childish questions.  
  
Do u sleep with stuffed animals?: Oh come on!  
  
Do you sleep with socks on?: So that's why Severus gave me this, he wanted to drive me insane. He's just mad because Slytherin STILL hasn't beaten Gryffindor!  
  
Are you ticklish?: Yes, but anyone who uses this information (that means you Fred and George) will find themselves transfigured into a throw rug.  
  
Are you shy?: I'm a teacher, how can I be shy?  
  
Do you talk to yourself?: No  
  
Are you a morning person?: I've always woken with the sun.  
  
What's your favorite outfit?: Any of my robes.  
  
Do you believe in ghosts?: I do, they exist.  
  
What's your favorite feature?: I'm not vain, I like my features equally.  
  
What do you do when you're nervous?: I don't remember the last time I was nervous..oh yes it was last year.  
  
Who's your role model?: Albus Dumbledore  
  
What celebrities do you act like?: I am happy not fawning over some celebrity.  
  
THE LAST PERSON WHO:  
  
*Called You?: I'm confused by this question. How did someone call me?  
  
*Slept In Your Bed?: Me of course  
  
*Saw You Cry?: Albus  
  
*Made You Cry?: You-Know-Who  
  
*Spent The Night?: I live in a school, what does this matter.  
  
At Your House: I haven't lived in a real house for 30 years.  
  
*Shared A Drink With?: Sharing drinks is certainly not proper.  
  
*You Went To The Movies with?: Movie? Oh yes muggle amusement again.  
  
*You Went To The Mall With?: I prefer not shopping, and when I do its at Diagon Alley.  
  
*Yelled At You?: No one would dare.  
  
*Sent You An Owl?: Fred and George Weasley, but I expect they assumed I wouldn't figure out it was them.  
  
*Said They Were Gonna Kill You?: Nobody has in the last 18 years, seriously meaning it anyways.  
  
HAVE YOU EVER:  
  
Been To New York?: Oh yes. I passed through this New York when I went to a Transfiguration conference at the Salem Institute.  
  
Been To Florida?: No California?: No  
  
Hawaii?: No  
  
China?: No  
  
Canada?: Oh for goodness sakes!  
  
Danced?: At the Yule Ball last year.  
  
Stalked Someone?: This is utterly ridiculous.  
  
Had A Mud Bath?: I'm not going to bathe in dirt, I have more sense than that.  
  
Have you been close to death before?: Teaching children Transfiguration? Of course I have.  
  
Wished You Were The Opposite sex?: No  
  
Had An Imaginary Friend?: Another question you ask to a child, not a grown up woman.  
  
What Are You Going To Do After You Finish This Survey?: Send this to my oh so favorite colleague Sybil.  
  
What was your last meal?: Not sure.  
  
After McGonagall had completed the survey she sealed it and went to the owlery. Attaching it to an owls leg. The owl began its flight to the North Tower.  
  
AN: Ok there is chapter 8. This fic is so much fun, mostly because it all seesm to be able to just flow out so easily. I hope I potrayed McGonagall ok. Anyways I must that my reviewers! I about passed out last night to find out that I had gotten 40 reviews on this, more than any of my other fics. Thhank you thank you thank you. I just want to say the next chapter might not be who you are expecting, but you'll just have to wait and see. Those I want to thank are: Diamoneye, angel reindeer, Valarauko, Lizzie, Luthien Vardamir, Slim Shady, carnelian, Pippin the Hobo Dawniky, FlamingSpazoid, Daydreamer, Cassie, dopey,Lara Potter, Smudged, SPACI, RicebalL, QueenoftheMad, MJ, biblehermione, Rathien, chocolate-freak,Stinky Stan, Opaque, JeanB, fannnny, jossi-31, Daughter-of-Sarcasm, Loreylli, BaYer04rulz, Inkling, Chiby Voldy, ~wings~, and Hidden Secrets. Anyways please review because reviews are authors chocolate! (I know this line is sooo corny, but it gets my message across.) :-)  
  
Christina  
  
If you like this story, check out some of my other fics!  
  
Whose Line Is It Anyways?: Versions 1 and 2 (My first humorous fics,based off the hit show. The first one uses a panel from Harry Potter and the second version has Lord of the Rings characters.)  
  
Harry and Frodo's Big Switch (When Frodo Baggins and Harry Potter trade bodies what oh what what will happen? And will they return?)  
  
The Fellowship of the Rings: A Hogwarts Production (What if a school decided to try to do a play out of Tolkien's first book in the trilogy? And what if that school is none other than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?)  
  
Harry's Unexpected Trip (When a Floo trip goes wrong, Harry finds himself on Middle Earth. Now Harry joins up with the Fellowship to prepare for the biggest war Middle Earth has ever seen, but will Harry ever make it home?)  
  
Press the Button below! :  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
V 


	9. Chapter 9 Tom Riddle

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his pals and I am not making any money for this fic. Its purely for fun. I also don't want to take credit for the quiz, I just got e-mailed it and I wanted to use it for this fic.  
  
Survey Time  
  
~Chapter 9-Tom Riddle ~  
  
For some strange reason beyond anyone's knowledge, the Dark Lord Voldemort now had the survey. Voldemort had been uttering a charm to get a tool to use against the light side, and this piece of parchment showed up. He could only use it for 24 hours and then it would return where it came from.  
There was only one problem, it would have an incredible amount of information shown, if Dumbledore wouldn't have put the protection charm on it. That awful man, he was always tricking him. Cursing 3 of his followers, the Dark Lord got his rage out. Then as he was now bored, he decided to fill the survey.  
  
SURVEY  
  
Are you left handed or right handed?: Right handed.  
  
Are you smart?: I happen to be the most powerful wizard in the world, and you better not forget it soon.  
  
What's your middle name?: Marvolo...and anyone who laughs at it will find me saying avada kedavra.  
  
How many personalities do you have?: One very evil and sadistic one.  
  
How many piercings do you have?: Lord Voldemort hates piercings.  
  
Tattoos?: I don't have any tattoos, but I make all of my followers get one.  
  
Can you do a cartwheel?: I don't have time for stupid cartwheels, I'm too busy killing mudbloods and dueling that awful Potter kid.  
  
Do you have bangs?: Yes.  
  
Do you have contact lenses?: I have VERY good vision.  
  
Can you drive?: What kind of Dark Lord drives when they can apparate.  
  
What do you drive?: Look above you idiot.  
  
Do you snore?: No  
  
Do you drool in your sleep?: I'm Lord Voldemort, I don't drool.  
  
Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge?: Ok who started this survey, I'm going to kill them. *looks* Right it was Harry Potter, oh well I'm already going to kill him...someday.  
  
What languages do you know?: English and Parseltongue. I would be the only Parseltongue if that Potter didn't get my power.  
  
What's the best awards show?: World domination is more important.  
  
Do you like onions?: Lord Voldemort doesn't like bad breath.  
  
Do you like cotton candy?: Some stupid muggle thing, that's one thing that is going to go.  
  
What instruments can you play?: Any one you give me, I am a multitalented Dark Lord.  
  
What words do you overuse?: Lord Voldemort doesn't overuse words...ok I do say Avada Kedavra, Crucio, and Imperio a lot.  
  
What do you sleep in?: My silver and green pajamas.  
  
What's your bedtime?: Lord Voldemort doesn't have a bedtime.  
  
How many pillows do you have?: As many as I want...I can conjure them you know.  
  
Do you like to dance?: I don't want to dance, just give me muggles and mudbloods to kill.  
  
Do you like to sing?: To Nagini  
  
Are you any good at it?: She thinks so.  
  
How many cds do you have?: I don't own muggle possessions, it will make me get some dreadful disease or something.  
  
How many times have you moved houses?: I'm which body?  
  
Do you like where you live?: It is ok for now, until I rule Hogwarts!  
  
Do you like to finger-paint?: Potter, you must really want to die.  
  
Do u sleep with stuffed animals?: Who told? Ok whoever did won't live to see tomorrow. Must have been Wormtail, the stupid blunderer!  
  
Do you sleep with socks on?: This is ridiculous.  
  
Are you ticklish?: Even worse, plus LORD VOLDEMORT IS NOT TICKLISH!  
  
Are you shy?: This is an insult!  
  
Do you talk to yourself?: I am not some idiot who belongs in St. Mungos!  
  
Are you a morning person?: No, I like darkness.  
  
What's your favorite outfit?: What does it matter.  
  
Do you believe in ghosts?: Did I ever tell anyone it was I who killed the Bloody Baron and it is me who bloodied him up!  
  
What's your favorite feature?: The snakelike parts, and my red eyes.  
  
What do you do when you're nervous?: Lord Voldemort doesn't get nervous and the only time I have, it was around that horrible Potter boy.  
  
Who's your role model?: Who are you kidding, I am a role model!  
  
What celebrities do you act like?: I am a celebrity, people are so in awe of me they won't say my name!  
  
THE LAST PERSON WHO:  
  
*Called You?: No one better call me!  
  
*Slept In Your Bed?: Me alone.  
  
*Saw You Cry?: Another insult!  
  
*Made You Cry?: Potter you are going to die next time!  
  
*Spent The Night?: Death Eaters  
  
At Your House: Wormtail  
  
*Shared A Drink With?: No one takes a sip of MY drinks!  
  
*You Went To The Movies with?: Muggles are going to die for this!  
  
*You Went To The Mall With?: Mudbloods too!  
  
*Yelled At You?: If someone did I would curse them.  
  
*Sent You An Owl?: Lucius Malfoy  
  
*Said They Were Gonna Kill You?: No one has ever said that to me! And you know why? Because its IMPOSSIBLE!  
  
HAVE YOU EVER:  
  
Been To New York?: Potter Been To Florida?: your California?: days  
  
Hawaii?: are  
  
China?: numbered!  
  
Canada?: I'll hit North America after Europe is in my grasp.  
  
Danced?: Not likely in this body.  
  
Stalked Someone?: When have I not.  
  
Had A Mud Bath?: I'm not immature.  
  
Have you been close to death before?: Once because of that Potter creep!  
  
Wished You Were The Opposite sex?: NO  
  
Had An Imaginary Friend?: Who told? The next person I see will find themselves hexed. *sees Wormtail* Crucio!  
  
What Are You Going To Do After You Finish This Survey?: Go muggle hunting.  
  
What was your last meal?: None of your business.  
  
Voldemort finished the survey and left to kill some ore innocent people for stupid reasons again. As he was out the piece of parchment went back to where it was supposed to be...on Trelawney's winged chair.  
  
AN: Ok there is chapter 9. I know many of you really wanted to see Voldie's answers so I gave it to you. YOU RWVIEWS ARE TERRIFIC, you keep me inspired. Those I want to thank are: Diamoneye, angel reindeer, Valarauko, Lizzie, Luthien Vardamir, Slim Shady, carnelian, Pippin the Hobo Dawniky, FlamingSpazoid, Daydreamer, Cassie, dopey,Lara Potter, Smudged, SPACI, RicebalL, QueenoftheMad, MJ, biblehermione, Rathien, chocolate-freak,Stinky Stan, Opaque, JeanB, fannnny, jossi-31, Daughter-of-Sarcasm, Loreylli, BaYer04rulz, Inkling, Chiby Voldy, ~wings~, Hidden Secrets, Tiger Lily, Yamikaruso, OrlandoRoKsMYworld, and pOtTeRcHicA02. Anyways please review because reviews are authors chocolate! (I know this line is sooo corny, but it gets my message across.) :-)  
  
Christina  
  
If you like this story, check out some of my other fics!  
  
Whose Line Is It Anyways?: Versions 1 and 2 (My first humorous fics,based off the hit show. The first one uses a panel from Harry Potter and the second version has Lord of the Rings characters.)  
  
Harry and Frodo's Big Switch (When Frodo Baggins and Harry Potter trade bodies what oh what what will happen? And will they return?)  
  
The Fellowship of the Rings: A Hogwarts Production (What if a school decided to try to do a play out of Tolkien's first book in the trilogy? And what if that school is none other than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?)  
  
Harry's Unexpected Trip (When a Floo trip goes wrong, Harry finds himself on Middle Earth. Now Harry joins up with the Fellowship to prepare for the biggest war Middle Earth has ever seen, but will Harry ever make it home?)  
  
Press the Button below! :  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
V 


	10. Chapter 10 Sybil Trelawney

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his pals and I am not making any money for this fic. Its purely for fun. I also don't want to take credit for the quiz, I just got e-mailed it and I wanted to use it for this fic.  
  
Survey Time  
  
~Chapter 9-Sybil Trelawney ~  
  
The divination teacher was quite fearful that she had actually received some mail. She was so fearful of the unexpected that she decided to consult her crystal ball.  
After seeing a lot of white fog, Sybil decided that it must mean a yes open it, so she did. Since it was a open survey for her, with her name on she figured the fates would want her to do it. So she did.  
  
SURVEY  
  
Are you left handed or right handed?: The fates say I primarily use my left hand.  
  
Are you smart?: My Inner Eye proves itself to be so.  
  
What's your middle name?: Fraudily  
  
How many personalities do you have?: My aura is very distinctive.  
  
How many piercings do you have?: My body would not be as spiritual if I did  
  
Tattoos?: Same as above.  
  
Can you do a cartwheel?: I refuse to diminish to such a level. It could be my doom.  
  
Do you have bangs?: It seems to be so dear.  
  
Do you have contact lenses?: My glasses suit my spiritual being.  
  
Can you drive?: My Inner Eye doesn't believe in such a thing.  
  
What do you drive?: The knowledge of approaching doom.  
  
Do you snore?: Surely a clairvoyant being such as myself doesn't snore!  
  
Do you drool in your sleep?: Not a seer, such as I.  
  
Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge?: None of them, I don't sink to that level.  
  
What languages do you know?: The language of the specialized magic of divination.  
  
What's the best awards show?: We have limited time here. Why should people watch shows and be entertained.  
  
Do you like onions?: Onions don't cleanse my aura. The food that can cause death.  
  
Do you like cotton candy?: You are doomed if you live on candy.  
  
What instruments can you play?: Music is death! What words do you overuse?: Doom and Inner Eye, thought they are the most import things for us all.  
  
What do you sleep in?: Life is too short for sleeping, must drink tea to stay awake.  
  
What's your bedtime?: Sleeping can bring about my doom.  
  
How many pillows do you have?: I don't know about pillows, but I have about 20 poofs.  
  
Do you like to dance?: Dancing can harm my Inner Eye!  
  
Do you like to sing?: Singing is worse.  
  
Are you any good at it?: I'm worse than a grim!  
  
How many cds do you have?: I have many teacups. I love the pink ones.  
  
How many times have you moved houses?: 2, I like where I am.  
  
Do you like where you live?: I will serve well as my mortal home.until I reach the other side.  
  
Do you like to finger-paint?: The last time I painted I saw a vision of a grim attacking that poor dear, Harry Potter.  
  
Do u sleep with stuffed animals?: Oh no, stuffed animals can affect my spirit.  
  
Do you sleep with socks on?: I'm not sure.  
  
Are you ticklish?:No, I can not laugh, it would ruin my Inner Eye and possibly bring upon me my doom.  
  
Are you shy?: No dear, I am a speaker of the truth.  
  
Do you talk to yourself?:I speak of my visions.  
  
Are you a morning person?: I am up at all hours.  
  
What's your favorite outfit?: Clothes are trivial, they don't matter..oh no I just saw that Harry Potter will die next year.  
  
Do you believe in ghosts?: Yes I believe in the tortured souls that are ghosts..they met their doom.  
  
What's your favorite feature?: My aura.  
  
What do you do when you're nervous?: Tell my visions.  
  
Who's your role model?: My aunt.  
  
What celebrities do you act like?: My clairvoyant vibes don't fawn over celebrities.  
  
THE LAST PERSON WHO:  
  
*Called You?: A tortured soul.  
  
*Slept In Your Bed?: I don't have a bed.  
  
*Saw You Cry?: Not sure.  
  
*Made You Cry?: The doom of this world.  
  
*Spent The Night?: Another tortured soul who needed my help.  
  
At Your House: I live in a tower.  
  
*Shared A Drink With?: No one takes a sip of MY drinks!  
  
*You Went To The Movies with?: My Inner Eye is confused by this question.  
  
*You Went To The Mall With?: Same here.  
  
*Yelled At You?: A tortured soul.  
  
*Sent You An Owl?: Another person who won't be among us for that much longer...Minerva McGonagall.  
  
*Said They Were Gonna Kill You?: Several souls. HAVE YOU EVER:  
  
Been To New York?: No Been To Florida?: I don't have time for this. California?: I'm to busy Seeing.  
  
Hawaii?: No  
  
China?: I can't afford to get away when I am needed so much.  
  
Canada?: I cannot go here..eminent danger if I do.  
  
Danced?: I will not! Stalked Someone?: Through my orb I have.  
  
Had A Mud Bath?: A bath of death.  
  
Have you been close to death before?: Every breathing moment brings me closer to my fate.  
  
Wished You Were The Opposite sex?: Yes  
  
Had An Imaginary Friend?: No I just see the tortured souls.  
  
What Are You Going To Do After You Finish This Survey?: Read my orb.  
  
What was your last meal?: Tea  
  
As the Divination teacher finished it, she faced the dilemma of who to ensure got it next. Coming to no conclusion she decided to just throw it away in a deep corner of the dungeon. Little did she know, it would be found.  
  
AN: Ok there is chapter 10! I have a plan for the next person, but it will be a surprise. Hope you like Trelawney's stuff, please tell me if you do. I won't be posting anything new on any of my fics for the next two days because I am going to Cedar Point!!!!! I LOVE CEDAR POINT! *Passes out from excitement* Those I want to thank are: Diamoneye, angel reindeer, Valarauko, Lizzie, Luthien Vardamir, Slim Shady, carnelian, Pippin the Hobo Dawniky, FlamingSpazoid, Daydreamer, Cassie, dopey,Lara Potter, Smudged, SPACI, RicebalL, QueenoftheMad, MJ, biblehermione, Rathien, chocolate- freak,Stinky Stan, Opaque, JeanB, fannnny, jossi-31, Daughter-of-Sarcasm, Loreylli, BaYer04rulz, Inkling, Chiby Voldy, ~wings~, Hidden Secrets, Tiger Lily, Yamikaruso, OrlandoRoKsMYworld, and pOtTeRcHicA02. Anyways please review because reviews are authors chocolate! (I know this line is sooo corny, but it gets my message across.) :-)  
  
Christina  
  
If you like this story, check out some of my other fics!  
  
Whose Line Is It Anyways?: Versions 1 and 2 (My first humorous fics,based off the hit show. The first one uses a panel from Harry Potter and the second version has Lord of the Rings characters.)  
  
Harry and Frodo's Big Switch (When Frodo Baggins and Harry Potter trade bodies what oh what what will happen? And will they return?)  
  
The Fellowship of the Rings: A Hogwarts Production (What if a school decided to try to do a play out of Tolkien's first book in the trilogy? And what if that school is none other than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?)  
  
Harry's Unexpected Trip (When a Floo trip goes wrong, Harry finds himself on Middle Earth. Now Harry joins up with the Fellowship to prepare for the biggest war Middle Earth has ever seen, but will Harry ever make it home?)  
  
Press the Button below! :  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
V 


	11. Chapter 11 Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his pals and I am not making any money for this fic. Its purely for fun. I also don't want to take credit for the quiz, I just got e-mailed it and I wanted to use it for this fic.  
  
Survey Time  
  
~Chapter 11-Draco Malfoy ~  
  
Once again Hogwarts was in session. Student once again filled the hallways and classrooms. Another year at Hogwarts had begun.  
Draco Malfoy only cared school was started again so he could use magic again. And having Potter around to tease was a plus. Draco was walking through the hallways when he saw something. It looked like an average parchment, yet when he fiddled with it awhile it showed a list of questions with his name at the top. Curious and quite bored, he filled it out.  
  
SURVEY  
  
Are you left handed or right handed?: I'll use the hand I want to.  
  
Are you smart?: I AM a Malfoy!  
  
What's your middle name?: Ophelius Ryan  
  
How many personalities do you have?: I love my personality, though Potty doesn't.  
  
How many piercings do you have?: My father won't let me get one.  
  
Tattoos?: I am considering this nice skull with snake one.  
  
Can you do a cartwheel?: Of course I can, though I won't stoop that low.  
  
Do you have bangs?: Not bangs like Potter's thankfully.  
  
Do you have contact lenses?: My vision is perfect. Pathetic Potter's aren't though.  
  
Can you drive?: Of course I can drive!  
  
What do you drive?: A top of the line broom.  
  
Do you snore?: A Malfoy doesn't snore its against Malfoy code #159!  
  
Do you drool in your sleep?: Against #371  
  
Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge?: I use the Malfoy seal.  
  
What languages do you know?: More than you!  
  
What's the best awards show?: Award show? That sounds like something that will surely lower my intelligence.  
  
Do you like onions?: Depends on how they are cooked.  
  
Do you like cotton candy?: What is cotton candy? Must be a muggle thing….probably would give me a disease.  
  
What instruments can you play?: None currently…..and nobody better laugh!  
  
What do you sleep in?: Slytherin colored boxers.  
  
What's your bedtime?: Malfoy's don't have bedtimes!  
  
How many pillows do you have?:In Malfoy Manor alone there are 269 pillows.  
  
Do you like to dance?: When I'm in the mood.  
  
Do you like to sing?: Of course not!  
  
Are you any good at it?: I'm ssure I must be…..I am a Malfoy after all.  
  
How many cds do you have?: Unless it's a muggle thing I'm sure I must have some cds.  
  
How many times have you moved houses?: I've lived in Malfoy Manor forever.  
  
Do you like where you live?: 50 servents, huge room, all my possessions…..does the word DUH come into mind?  
  
Do you like to finger-paint?: I will never soil myself that way.  
  
Do u sleep with stuffed animals?: No, but I am sure Weasel does.  
  
Do you sleep with socks on?: Yes  
  
Are you ticklish?: Of course not.  
  
Are you shy?: A Malfoy shy? Who are you kidding?  
  
Do you talk to yourself?: I don't need St. Mungos!  
  
Are you a morning person?: No  
  
What's your favorite outfit?: My dress robes.  
  
Do you believe in ghosts?: Why would I not? Either a stupid, senile wizard wrote this or a muggle.  
  
What's your favorite feature?: Everything about myself.  
  
What do you do when you're nervous?: I don't get nervous!  
  
Who's your role model?: My father.  
  
What celebrities do you act like?: I refuse to act like Potter or anyof those other stupid celebrities.  
  
THE LAST PERSON WHO:  
  
*Called You?: My father,  
  
*Slept In Your Bed?: Myself  
  
*Saw You Cry?: Crying is against #25  
  
*Made You Cry?: If I ever did cry, it would be because of my father.  
  
*Spent The Night?: Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
At Your House: Dad's Death Eater pals.  
  
*Shared A Drink With?: Malfoys don't share.  
  
*You Went To The Movies with?: More muggle stuff, either Potty or the Mudblood must have written this stupid survey.  
  
*You Went To The Mall With?: More muggle stuff I wouldn't be caught dead in.  
  
*Yelled At You?: My father.  
  
*Sent You An Owl?: My mother.  
  
*Said They Were Gonna Kill You?: Nobody would dare say that to me.  
  
HAVE YOU EVER:  
  
Been To New York?: Yes  
  
Been To Florida?: Yes  
  
California?: Yes  
  
Hawaii?: Yes  
  
China?: Yes Canada?: Yes, I know I travel a lot…..at least I can afford it. Unlike some people *cough*Weasley*cough*.  
  
Danced?: Yule Ball or father's dinner parties.  
  
Stalked Someone?: I'm not that crude.  
  
Had A Mud Bath?: I refuse to bathe in dirt!  
  
Have you been close to death before?: Yes and I beat it every time.  
  
Wished You Were The Opposite sex?: Of course not!  
  
Had An Imaginary Friend?: Who told you? Grr….it won't erase!  
  
What Are You Going To Do After You Finish This Survey?: Taunt Potty, Weasel and Mudblood  
  
What was your last meal?: Honeydukes Best Chocolate  
  
Malfoy gave a huge smirk as he finished the survey with a flourish and tossed it aside. But soon another would discover it.  
  
AN: Ok there is chapter 11! I think I will do the Weasley twins next…..or Ginny. I'm sorry it took forever to come, but I've been working almost full time and I spent a wonderful day at Cedar Point. Plus ff.net was inaccessible to me for two days, sorry for keeping you all waiting. I want to thank all my reviewers and especially the ones who have reviewed more than once. This fic would have ended long ago without your support. And I will take any and all suggestions for who to do next…running out of ideas lol Those I want to thank are: Diamoneye, angel reindeer, Valarauko, Lizzie, Luthien Vardamir, Slim Shady, carnelian, Pippin the Hobo Dawniky, FlamingSpazoid, Daydreamer, Cassie, dopey,Lara Potter, Smudged, SPACI, RicebalL, QueenoftheMad, MJ, biblehermione, Rathien, chocolate-freak,Stinky Stan, Opaque, JeanB, fannnny, jossi-31, Daughter-of-Sarcasm, Loreylli, BaYer04rulz, Inkling, Chiby Voldy, ~wings~, Hidden Secrets, Tiger Lily, Yamikaruso, OrlandoRoKsMYworld, and pOtTeRcHicA02, and Phantom Quill. Anyways please review because reviews are authors chocolate! (I know this line is sooo corny, but it gets my message across.) :-)  
  
Christina  
  
If you like this story, check out some of my other fics!  
  
Whose Line Is It Anyways?: Versions 1 and 2 (My first humorous fics,based off the hit show. The first one uses a panel from Harry Potter and the second version has Lord of the Rings characters.)  
  
Harry and Frodo's Big Switch (When Frodo Baggins and Harry Potter trade bodies what oh what what will happen? And will they return?)  
  
The Fellowship of the Rings: A Hogwarts Production (What if a school decided to try to do a play out of Tolkien's first book in the trilogy? And what if that school is none other than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?)  
  
Harry's Unexpected Trip (When a Floo trip goes wrong, Harry finds himself on Middle Earth. Now Harry joins up with the Fellowship to prepare for the biggest war Middle Earth has ever seen, but will Harry ever make it home?)  
  
Press the Button below! :  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
V 


	12. Chapter 12 Fred and George Weasley

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his pals and I am not making any money for this fic. Its purely for fun. I also don't want to take credit for the quiz, I just got e-mailed it and I wanted to use it for this fic.  
  
AN:I finally updated this! Go me! But to help make this possible I must also thank a couple of people for helping me oodles. First to one of my good friends Jodie, who agreed to beta read this for me. She gave me a ton of great ideas on how to improve this. And secondly to Freelancer who imed me one night and helped me get the rock that is my brain to work properly again.  
  
Survey Time  
  
~Chapter 12-Fred & George Weasley ~  
  
Once again the Weasley twins were at their usual mischief. They were doing what they did best: lurking around after hours. They had just planted a "surprise" for the Slytherin Common Room, that included 200 dumgbombs, and a couple of Weasley Wizard Wheeze's stuff. As they were leaving and congratulating each other, they saw a dirty piece of parchment lying in the floor. Knowing what veritable gold mine old pieces of parchment could be they picked it up.  
Surprisingly they saw their names forming on the parchment and it saying survey. Figuring "what the heck" they filled it out together.  
  
SURVEY  
  
Are you left handed or right handed?: Fred: Leftie; George: Rightie  
  
Are you smart?: (Fred) I believe (George) I am (Fred) Very smart (George) Thank you  
  
What's your middle name?: Fred James Weasley and George Oliver Weasley  
  
How many personalities do you have?: 2 each. We are both ourselves and each other  
  
How many piercings do you have?: None, because we refuse to copy someone..that means you Bill.  
  
Tattoos?: *snicker* What do you think?  
  
Can you do a cartwheel?: No, we prefer making others do cartwheels.  
  
Do you have bangs?: Yes, we have bangs.  
  
Do you have contact lenses?: Nope but all of a sudden we have a new idea for a WWW item.  
  
Can you drive?: We drove that Ford Anglia perfectly. Fred: We? I'm the one who drove George. George: Good point.  
  
What do you drive?: A flying Ford Anglia  
  
Do you snore?: Ronniekins does.  
  
Do you drool in your sleep?: "Perfect" Percy does.  
  
Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge?: Licking all the way! We like the taste.  
  
What languages do you know?: Eway owknay igpay atinlay. Oday ouyay?  
  
What's the best awards show?: The one where all Hogwarts ickle firsties pay tribute to the best Hogwarts' pranksters since the Marauders.  
  
Do you like onions?: They work as good weapons.  
  
Do you like cotton candy?: Sounds like an interesting treat. Hmm.what about combustible cotton candy *snickers*  
  
What instruments can you play?: Fred: Bagpipes, accordion, kazoo, and piano. George: Accordion, bagpipes, violin and kazoo.  
  
What words/sayings do you overuse?: Pranking Slytherins and ickle, as well as Professor Porkbridge. Wait Porkbridge isn't an overused saying because she really IS a fat Pig!  
  
What do you sleep in?: What do you sleep in? Our Pajama's what else. Do you think we sleep in the nude?  
  
What's your bedtime?: Excuse me. We are Gred and Forge Weasley. We do NOT abide by a curfew. (Unless our mum gets mad and yells!)  
  
How many pillows do you have?: Does it matter?  
  
Do you like to dance?: With our Gryffindor quidditch gals.  
  
Do you like to sing?: Only when we were testing our singing saltines.  
  
Are you any good at it?: Well, the charm was made by us, what do you think?  
  
How many cds do you have?: Is that an abbreviation for Cauldrons? In which case we have two between us.  
  
How many times have you moved houses?: We were born in the Burrow, we grew up in the Burrow, we still live in the Burrow. What do you think?  
  
Do you like where you live?: Why of course. It has a very Homey feeling to it.  
  
Do you like to finger-paint?:Yes we like to fingerpaint, but now that you mention it, we have yet ANOTHER new idea for WWW. Like 10 Day Portrait Paint. Use it for making portraits only. 10 Days later, it explodes or disappears off the face of the Planet  
  
Do u sleep with stuffed animals?: Why would we ever disclose that information?  
  
Do you sleep with socks on?: Footsies get cold without them.  
  
Are you ticklish?: No but we just found out McGonagall is! *snicker* Well some Tickling Toffees should do the trick!!  
  
Are you shy?: Us? Shy? Who are you kidding, we are the complete opposite of shy!!!! Loud, obnoxious=Weasley twins  
  
Do you talk to yourself?: Fred do we talk to ourselves? I think we do George, or do we talk to each other? No clue.  
  
Are you a morning person?: We are all day and all night people, call it talent.  
  
What's your favorite outfit?: We have our eyes on some dragon skin jackets.  
  
Do you believe in ghosts?: Who wouldn't?  
  
Do you believe in Bigfoot?: We love the big hairy dudes, especially how they mystify the muggles!  
  
What's your favorite feature?: That we look alike. Mwahahaha!  
  
What do you do when you're nervous?: We never get nervous! Get real!  
  
Who's your role model?: The Marauders...who ever they were...  
  
What celebrities do you act like?: Marauders  
  
THE LAST PERSON WHO:  
  
*Called You?: Mum....if you call yelling calling.  
  
*Slept In Your Bed?: Ourselves  
  
*Saw you cry? Since when do we cry? And if we do, why would we let others see us do it?  
  
*Made You Cry?: Our Crybaby Crabcakes...those were a mistake!!  
  
*Spent The Night?: Harry  
  
At Your House: Same  
  
*Shared A Drink With?: Each other  
  
*You Went To The Movies with?: Movie? A muggle item..hmm, maybe we can use this movie thing to our advantage.  
  
*You Went To The Mall With?: Mall? What's that?  
  
*Yelled At You?:Mum  
  
*Sent You An Owl?: Ludo Bagman, the horrible thief! He refuses to pay us back!!! Grr!!!!!!! He'll get his..  
  
*Said They Were Gonna Kill You?: Filch of course.  
  
HAVE YOU EVER:  
  
Been To New York?: No  
  
Been To Florida?: Nein  
  
California?: Never  
  
Hawaii?: Nope  
  
China?: This is getting old!  
  
Canada?: Nay  
  
Danced?: Yule Ball  
  
Stalked Someone?: Who Haven't we stalked?  
  
Had A Mud Bath?: *snicker* We gave Ronniekins one once, Mum wasn't pleased.  
  
Have you been close to death before?: Of course.  
  
Wished You Were The Opposite sex?: Why?  
  
Had An Imaginary Friend?: Don't you dare insult Phelps, and if you mention this to anyone, a Dungbomb might find its way on your pillow!  
  
What Are You Going To Do After You Finish This Survey?: Mess with Mrs. Norris.  
  
What was your last meal?: Chicken!  
  
After they finished, Fred stuffed the survey in his pocket and him and George started plotting. Snickering the whole way, the twins left the dungeons and found Mrs. Norris. Running off when they heard Filch give a yell for the interesting colors and extra limbs the cat was now sprouting, they ran off. Little did Fred know, that his pocket had a hole in it.  
  
AN: I've finally given you the Weasley twins survey. I must say this was one of the harder ones to do, but hey its done and I'm exhausted!!! I've been actually working on this chapter for over a month, but it wasn't till my beta got after me, that I finally got it done!!! Life has just been so crazy for me, like it says in my bio and its been a little hard keeping track of things. Plus I am now starting to work on two new fics one a Frodo childhood fic, asnd the other a *drumroll please* LOTR SURVEY TIME!!!Those I want to thank are: Diamoneye, angel reindeer, Valarauko, Lizzie, Luthien Vardamir, Slim Shady, carnelian, Pippin the Hobo Dawniky, FlamingSpazoid, Daydreamer, Cassie, dopey,Lara Potter, Smudged, SPACI, RicebalL, QueenoftheMad, MJ, biblehermione, Rathien1, chocolate-freak,Stinky Stan, Opaque, JeanB, fannnny, jossi-31, Daughter-of-Sarcasm, Loreylli, BaYer04rulz, Inkling, Chiby Voldy, ~wings~, Hidden Secrets, Tiger Lily, Yamikaruso, OrlandoRoKsMYworld, pOtTeRcHicA02, Phantom Quill, LILRKCHK Illucia ChickDocHoliday Riffinton Blaze Opaque2 Sailor-Song731 Micira Black (MY RP BUDDY PADDY!) and Freelancer. Anyways please review because reviews rock author's socks! Thanks! :-)  
  
Christina  
  
If you like this story, check out some of my other fics!  
  
Whose Line Is It Anyways?: Versions 1 and 2 (My first humorous fics,based off the hit show. The first one uses a panel from Harry Potter and the second version has Lord of the Rings characters.)  
  
Harry and Frodo's Big Switch (When Frodo Baggins and Harry Potter trade bodies what oh what what will happen? And will they return?)  
  
The Fellowship of the Rings: A Hogwarts Production (What if a school decided to try to do a play out of Tolkien's first book in the trilogy? And what if that school is none other than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?)  
  
Harry's Unexpected Trip (When a Floo trip goes wrong, Harry finds himself on Middle Earth. Now Harry joins up with the Fellowship to prepare for the biggest war Middle Earth has ever seen, but will Harry ever make it home?)  
  
Press the Button below! :  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
V 


	13. Chapter 13 SURPRISE CHARACTER

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his pals and I am not making any money for this fic. Its purely for fun. I also don't want to take credit for the quiz, I just got e-mailed it and I wanted to use it for this fic.  
  
AN: I must thank my beta Sailor-Song731 for her excellent tips and advice on this story! You're the greatest!  
  
Survey Time  
  
~Chapter 13-Surprise Character~  
  
The cat was furious. Those horrible prankster Weasleys had hexed her again! They simply had no right! As she was taken by her loving master Argus Filch, to the office of Severus Snape to get her extra limbs removed, the tabby cat noticed something...something she intended to check out later.  
  
That later came and Mrs. Norris was again wandering up the same corridor. Upon reaching her destination, the cat looked down to see a interesting piece of parchment spelling out her name. Highly intrigued the cat looked around warily, picked up the empty parchment into her mouth and walked into a empty classroom. There she changed..into a grey haired witch, wearing all black robes. As quick as she could the "human" filled out the sheet.  
  
SURVEY  
  
Are you left handed or right handed?: I can use all my limbs adequately.  
  
Are you smart?: Well of course, I do portray a cat most of the time. I'm mean, come on could you have figured out pranksters plots and foiled them every time? Besides, I am an animagi, I'd HAVE to be smart.  
  
What's your middle name?: Felinea  
  
How many piercings do you have?: None  
  
Tattoos?: In my human body I have a nice one of a dragon.  
  
Can you do a cartwheel?: As a human I can, in cat form it doesn't work so well.  
  
Do you have bangs?: Human form, unfortunately. Maybe there is an ulterior reason why I love being a cat.  
  
Do you have contact lenses?: That's an insult to my perfect 20/20 vision!  
  
Can you drive?: What witch in there right mind couldn't?  
  
What do you drive?: A dang broomstick of course.  
  
Do you snore?: Yeah right! Filchie poo does though!  
  
Do you drool in your sleep?: Only dogs do that, and I am not a dog!  
  
Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge?: Mail is so overated.  
  
What languages do you know?: The wonderful feline language of Cattish. And that dang English of course.  
  
What's the best awards show?: What are those? The only awards I see are the House and quidditch Cups. Dang, stupid Gryffindor won again. Why can's Slytherin take back their place as leader?  
  
Do you like onions?: No, horrible vegetables!  
  
Do you like cotton candy?: Too sweet.  
  
What instruments can you play?: None, so what.  
  
What words/sayings do you overuse?: Meow  
  
What do you sleep in?: A comfy pillow Argy lets me use.  
  
What's your bedtime?: Like I have one! I prefer my catnaps, thanks.  
  
How many pillows do you have?: One big and fluffy one.  
  
Do you like to dance?: Not at all. I did it with Argus once though *giggle*  
  
Do you like to sing?: Yeah right.  
  
Are you any good at it?: Look above.  
  
How many cds do you have?: CD? You must be off your rocker.  
  
How many times have you moved houses?:5  
  
Do you like where you live?: Yes, I get to play a cat all the time and get students in trouble, all the while under Argus' protection. He loves his "cat" sooo much, its hilarious the baby talk he gives me. Why do people say stuff like that to their pets anyways?  
  
Do you like to finger-paint?: Hardly.  
  
Do u sleep with stuffed animals?: Why? I am an animal most of the time!  
  
Do you sleep with socks on?: Think.do cats wear socks?  
  
Are you ticklish?: Perhaps  
  
Are you shy?: No way.  
  
Do you talk to yourself?: Frequently  
  
Are you a morning person?: What cat is?  
  
What's your favorite outfit?: I don't wear outfits, the freedom is invigorating!  
  
Do you believe in ghosts?: Of course.  
  
Do you believe in Bigfoot?: Definitely.  
  
What's your favorite feature?: My pale orb like eyes-cat's vision is ten times better than any smelly humans'!  
  
What do you do when you're nervous?: Call for Argus.  
  
Who's your role model?: Minerva, she can actually be the cat and be a respected professor at the same time.  
  
What celebrities do you act like?: None whatsoever.  
  
THE LAST PERSON WHO:  
  
*Called You?: Argus  
  
*Slept In Your Bed?: A mouse...good lunch  
  
*Saw you cry? I can't cry as a cat, and before that I don't remember at all.  
  
*Made You Cry?: Look above  
  
*Spent The Night?: Argus of course.  
  
At Your House: Look above  
  
*Shared A Drink With?: That dang cat Crookshanks drank some of my milk the other day! *Grumble, grumble*  
  
*You Went To The Movies with?: What IS a movie?  
  
*You Went To The Mall With?: Must have slipped my mind.  
  
*Yelled At You?: Peeves.stupid poltergeist  
  
*Sent You An Owl?: I don't get owls  
  
*Said They Were Gonna Kill You?: One of those horrible Marauders..years ago.  
  
HAVE YOU EVER:  
  
Been To New York?: No  
  
Been To Florida?: Yeah right  
  
California?: Please!  
  
Hawaii?: Hogwarts is my home!  
  
China?: Dimwit!  
  
Canada?: Not in this lifetime.  
  
Danced?: Not me  
  
Stalked Someone?: Who haven't I stalked, its my job!  
  
Had A Mud Bath?: Bath.I.don't..like...baths!!!  
  
Have you been close to death before?: Of course.  
  
Wished You Were The Opposite sex?: No  
  
Had An Imaginary Friend?: Ha, yeah right!  
  
What Are You Going To Do After You Finish This Survey?: Catch a mouse.  
  
What was your last meal?: Frog.yum yum  
  
Mrs. Norris rolled up the scroll and changed back into a cat, just before Filch stepped in looking for her. "My Sweet? Are you in here?" "Meow," the cat replied. "What have you got here?" looks at the parchment. Filch picks it up.  
  
EN: It was MY idea for Mrs. Norris to be an Animagi! Remember, this is fanFICTION, so if you have a problem with it, DON'T READ  
  
AN: I thought you guys might like a little surprise of my choice for this chapter. I talked to my beta on Halloween and we plotted out the whole rest of this story including the ending! There will be approximately 31 more chapters! This story is fun to write, but I really need some response from my audience! So review and tell me whatcha think!Those I want to thank are: Diamoneye, angel reindeer, Valarauko, Lizzie, Luthien Vardamir, Slim Shady, carnelian, Pippin the Hobo Dawniky, FlamingSpazoid, Daydreamer, Cassie, dopey,Lara Potter, Smudged, SPACI, RicebalL, QueenoftheMad, MJ, biblehermione, Rathien1, chocolate-freak,Stinky Stan, Opaque, JeanB, fannnny, jossi-31, Daughter-of-Sarcasm, Loreylli, BaYer04rulz, Inkling, Chiby Voldy, ~wings~, Hidden Secrets, Tiger Lily, Yamikaruso, OrlandoRoKsMYworld, pOtTeRcHicA02, Phantom Quill, LILRKCHK Illucia ChickDocHoliday Riffinton Blaze Opaque2 Sailor-Song731 Micira Black (MY RP BUDDY PADDY!), Freelancer, and somethingreallygood. Anyways please review because reviews rock author's socks! Thanks! :-)  
  
Christina  
  
If you like this story, check out some of my other fics!  
  
Whose Line Is It Anyways?: Versions 1 and 2 (My first humorous fics,based off the hit show. The first one uses a panel from Harry Potter and the second version has Lord of the Rings characters.)  
  
Harry and Frodo's Big Switch (When Frodo Baggins and Harry Potter trade bodies what oh what what will happen? And will they return?)  
  
The Fellowship of the Rings: A Hogwarts Production (What if a school decided to try to do a play out of Tolkien's first book in the trilogy? And what if that school is none other than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?)  
  
Harry's Unexpected Trip (When a Floo trip goes wrong, Harry finds himself on Middle Earth. Now Harry joins up with the Fellowship to prepare for the biggest war Middle Earth has ever seen, but will Harry ever make it home?)  
  
Press the Button below! :  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
V 


	14. Chapter 14 Argus Filch

Survey Time  
  
~Chapter 14-Argus Filch ~ Argus Filch looked at the strange piece of parchment in his hands. It obviously had to be something magical if Mrs. Norris gave it to him, and squib though he was, he was immensely interested in anything magical. Then he noticed that writing had appeared on it and it spelled out his name and the questions to a strange survey. Grunting once as he took out a quill and some ink, he began to fill it out.  
  
SURVEY  
  
Are you left handed or right handed?: Left handed last I heard.  
  
Are you smart?: I'm the caretaker at Hogwarts, wouldn't that person have to have at least a great deal of common sense?  
  
What's your middle name?: Squibulus  
  
How many personalities do you have?: What do you mean how many personalities? *Snorts*  
  
How many piercings do you have?: I'm not a wretched student who pokes holes in their ears in order to get attention.  
  
Tattoos?: Almost the same bloody answer!  
  
Can you do a cartwheel?: Is this some kind of joke?  
  
Do you have bangs?: I do as a matter of fact.  
  
Do you have contact lenses?: A Muggle item, this must be some elaborate joke by those awful Weasley twins.  
  
Can you drive?: *Snorts.* I'm not a Muggle, I would never use their transportation!  
  
What do you drive?: A broom if anything at all.  
  
Do you snore?: Who told? Twins must hang from their ankles soon. Do you drool in your sleep?: This is absolutely insulting.  
  
Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge?: Why would I use a sponge? No common sense people these days.  
  
What languages do you know?: I know English like any self respecting person would!  
  
What's the best awards show?: Why do I care about those ridiculous popularity contests?  
  
Do you like onions?: What's wrong with them?  
  
Do you like cotton candy?: No, I find that stuff nasty!  
  
What instruments can you play?: I could play a mean organ in my day.  
  
What words/sayings do you overuse?: It would have to be My Sweet, about my wonderful cat Mrs. Norris.  
  
What do you sleep in?: A nightshirt and cap. What's your bedtime?: Ha! I'm known to prowl the grounds day and night, how else am I to catch truant students.  
  
How many pillows do you have?: I gave Mrs. Norris one of my pillows to lay on, so I only have one.  
  
Do you like to dance?: I did like dancing with that cute witch several years back, as to her name I have no clue.  
  
Do you like to sing?: Never.  
  
Are you any good at it?: No  
  
How many cds do you have?: I would never stoop so low as to buy a Muggle item! I do come from a pureblood line after all.  
  
How many times have you moved houses?: 4 times.  
  
Do you like where you live?: Only when none of the annoying students are around.  
  
Do you like to finger-paint?: Ha! That's something a kid would do.  
  
Do you sleep with stuffed animals?: No, Mrs. Norris sleeps next to me and she is a real animal.  
  
Do you sleep with socks on?: Of course. They keep my toes toasty.  
  
Are you ticklish?: Why would I utter that secret on a piece of parchment?  
  
Are you shy?: No  
  
Do you talk to yourself?: Maybe, why would anyone care?  
  
Are you a morning person?: I am.  
  
What's your favorite outfit?: My waistcoat ensemble, who cares if its moldy?  
  
Do you believe in ghosts?: Yes, the Bloody Baron is a friend of mine.  
  
Do you believe in Bigfoot?: Certainly, I would like to invite him here actually. He could scare the magic out of half the kids here.  
  
What's your favorite feature?: I can't decide.  
  
What do you do when you're nervous?: Call Mrs. Norris  
  
Who's your role model?: Probably Dumbledore.  
  
What celebrities do you act like?: None whatsoever.  
  
THE LAST PERSON WHO:  
  
*Called You?: Snape  
  
*Slept In Your Bed?: Myself of course.  
  
*Saw you cry?: Mrs. Norris  
  
*Made You Cry?: Can't remember, and if I did I wouldn't say.  
  
*Spent The Night?: Mrs. Norris  
  
At Your House: I don't have a house, I live in a castle.  
  
*Shared A Drink With?: Mrs. Norris.  
  
*You Went To The Movies with?: I don't go to movies!  
  
*You Went To The Mall With?: For the millionth time I'm NOT and I repeat NOT a Muggle!  
  
*Yelled At You?: Nobody has.  
  
*Sent You An Owl?: My Mum.  
  
*Said They Were Gonna Kill You?: Every prankster to pass through here. They all said it under theitr breath though of course.  
  
HAVE YOU EVER:  
  
Been To New York?: No  
  
Been To Florida?: I like it here.  
  
California?: United States, crazy place that.  
  
Hawaii?: No!  
  
China?: Never.  
  
Canada?: I don't think so.  
  
Danced?: Like I said before, with that cute witch.  
  
Stalked Someone?: Yes, many, many people.  
  
Had A Mud Bath?: Never took one intentionally. Stupid Marauders pulling me in that mud.  
  
Have you been close to death before?: Yes, but I escaped it so far.  
  
Wished You Were The Opposite sex?: No, girls are too wimpy.  
  
Had An Imaginary Friend?: My best friend is Mrs. Norris, not someone imaginery.  
  
What Are You Going To Do After You Finish This Survey?: Find out where those Weasley twins are.  
  
What was your last meal?: Something in the Great Hall, I can't remember what it was though.  
  
As Filch finished off the survey he heard a loud BOOM. Standing up he ran off to catch either Peeves of the Weasley twins, once again plotting mischief.  
  
AN: Well I've finally gotten over my writer's cramp! I'm really sorry its been so long, but I promise that it won't be that long for the next one. And I reached 100 reviews *does happy dance* thank you all so much for your support! You guys are awesome, geez now I feel like I'm giving one of those Oscar speeches. And I'm still getting over the shock of ROTK's 11 Oscars!!!! *Dies.* Anyways the next chapter will have Luna Lovegood in it, hehes. I need to thank my beta Sailor-Song731, and my reviewers: Diamoneye, angel reindeer, Valarauko, Lizzie, Luthien Vardamir, Slim Shady, carnelian, Pippin the Hobo Dawniky, FlamingSpazoid, Daydreamer, Cassie, dopey, Lara Potter, Smudged, SPACI, RicebalL, QueenoftheMad, MJ, biblehermione, Rathien1, chocolate-freak, Stinky Stan, Opaque, JeanB ,fannnny, jossi-31, Daughter-of-Sarcasm, Loreylli, BaYer04rulz, Inkling, Chiby Voldy, ~wings~, Hidden Secrets, Tiger Lily, Yamikaruso, OrlandoRoKsMYworld, pOtTeRcHicA02, Phantom Quill, LILRKCHK, Illucia, ChickDocHoliday, Riffinton, Blaze, Opaque2, Sailor-Song731, Micira Black, Freelancer, somethingreallygood, Gyre, Mad_Maudlin_42, Gkey, DBZruler66, Lady Lanet, WinterNightfall, Child of Severus, ElfIcarii, Fiery Wordess (MY 100th reviewer!), and tinkerbell- 06. Oh and by the way I finally started a LOTR version of this Survey Time for all of you LOTR fans out there. Thank you all and see you next time! Bye byes!  
  
Christina 


	15. Chapter 15 Luna Lovegood

Survey Time  
  
Chapter 15-Luna Lovegood

The following morning Luna Lovegood was walking around the school early in the morning as she usually did. Luna found that it was at this time each day that she could really clear her head and think.

During her morning excursion that day she spotted a piece of stray parchment lying around. Picking it up, she saw a strange questionnaire with her name being spelled out on it. Luna sat down at one of the desks and began to fill it out.

SURVEY  
  
Are you left handed or right handed?: Left  
  
Are you smart?: Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure.  
  
What's your middle name?: Diana.  
  
How many personalities do you have?: Well I think we should ask my other self that.  
  
How many piercings do you have?: One hole in each ear. To put in my wonderful radish earrings. 

Tattoos?: No, but I want on of a blibbering humdinger  
  
Can you do a cartwheel?: Of course.  
  
Do you have bangs?: I believe so.  
  
Do you have contact lenses?: No I do not.  
  
Can you drive?: I believe the question has gone amiss.  
  
What do you drive?: Same as the above one.  
  
Do you snore?: How would I know it if I were asleep at the time.

Do you drool in your sleep?: Not that I know of. These are fairly personal questions.  
  
Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge?: Both, it depends on the mood I'm in.  
  
What languages do you know?: What languages do you know?: English, French, Swedish, Atlantian, (From Atlantis) and Jibberish.  
  
What's the best awards show?: What IS an awards show?

Do you like onions?: The personal favorite of the crumple-horn snorkach.  
  
Do you like cotton candy?: Oh yes, father brought me some home once from an expedition to find a Silver-Winged Betorkle. He traveled through a Muggle Stirkis (Circus)  
  
What instruments can you play?: I am an expert at the Bagpipes, and I play piano, violin, and accordion.  
  
What words/sayings do you overuse?: Quibbler, Ronald  
  
What do you sleep in?: My bed of course, silly!

What's your bedtime?: Whenever the sun goes down.  
  
How many pillows do you have?: 3 at home, and 2 at school, so I have 5.  
  
Do you like to dance?: When the Silver-Winged Betorkles lend me their wings, which is often.

Do you like to sing?: Oh yes.  
  
Are you any good at it?: I'd like to think so.  
  
How many cds do you have?: What in great Serenity's name is a CD?  
  
How many times have you moved houses?:  
  
Do you like where you live?: Oh yes, I live so very near to the object of my affections, and his sister, who is my best friend. Who wouldn't adore such a living arrangement?  
  
Do you like to finger-paint?: There are people who don't like to finger-paint?  
  
Do you sleep with stuffed animals?: No, but I sleep with my cat, Neona (means New Moon).  
  
Do you sleep with socks on?: No, I get warm easily  
  
Are you ticklish?: If I said anything, someone might try to find it, if I had one, which I may or may not. 

Are you shy?: Why ever would I have cause to be?

Are you a morning person?: Depends on when I wake up, doesn't it? 

What is your favorite outfit?: Why, that would be the one that I pull out that particular day.

Do you believe in ghosts?: Yes, in Hogwarts there are many.

Do you believe in Bigfoot?: Mr. Yeti is out there, there is proof!

What's your favorite feature?: All of them are a part of me, I couldn't chose one just like I wouldn't be able to pick one star out of all the ones in the sky.

What do you do when you are nervous?: Different times, different reactions. 

Who's your role model?: My mother of course, and Professor Dumbledore.

What celebrities do you act like?: Perhaps the great sorceress Rowena Ravenclaw.

TH E LAST PERSON WHO:

Called You?:

Slept In Your Bed?: Neona of course, what perverted mind thought this up?

Saw You Cry?: Neona

Made You Cry?: Snape...I think. 

Spent The Night?: Neona again.

At Your House: Neona, my best friend.

Shared A Drink With?: Neona, my best friend.

Went To The Movies with?: Movie?

Went To The Mall With?: What is a mall? Muggle thing?

Yelled At You?: Not sure, but I think it was that Cho Chang. 

Sent You An Owl?: My father, this afternoon.

Said They Were Gonna Kill You?: The evil Lord Voldemort MoldyShort's Death-Eaters.

HAVE YOU EVER:  
  
Been To New York?: No, but I love to go. 

Been To Florida?: Same.

California?: Too many of those earth tremors!

Hawaii?: Volcanic activity could be quite alarming.

China?: Once with my father.

Canada?: Sure have, on another expedition with my father.

Danced?: Under the moonlight, a couple of nights ago

Stalked Someone: I wouldn't call it stalking . I merely FOLLOW Ronald.

Had A Mud Bath?: I fell in a mud pond last year while following Ronald. Is that a Mud Bath?  
  
Have you been close to death before?: In the Department of Ministries at the end of fourth year.  
  
Wished You Were The Opposite sex?: Mother taught me that no true lady EVER wants to be a male.  
  
Had An Imaginary Friend?: Artemis is not Imaginary!  
  
What Are You Going To Do After You Finish This Survey?: Go follow Ronald and hope he'll notice me.  
  
What was your last meal?: Something I can't quite place

Luna quickly rolled up the scroll, put it in her pocket and walked outside. She walked over to stand on a rock, about halfway out to the forbidden forest and pulled the parchment from her pocket. Feeling the wind blowing against her, she let go of the parchment and it flew in the air. Who knew when it would, yet again, be discovered?

AN: I know, I know...about time! Well I've had some problems lately, and I had a major writers block, but now I am back. And like I said before, I WILL finish this story. So stay tuned, Ginny is next. I need to thank my beta Sailor-Song731 for all her help with this. Thanks, you're a pal!!! I would also like to thank my awesome reviewers: Diamoneye, angel reindeer, Valarauko, Lizzie, Luthien Vardamir, Slim Shady, carnelian, Pippin the Hobo Dawniky, FlamingSpazoid, Daydreamer, Cassie, dopey, Lara Potter, Smudged, SPACI, RicebalL, QueenoftheMad, MJ, biblehermione, Rathien1, chocolate-freak, Stinky Stan, Opaque, JeanB ,fannnny, jossi-31, Daughter-of-Sarcasm, Loreylli, BaYer04rulz, Inkling, Chiby Voldy, wings, Hidden Secrets, Tiger Lily, Yamikaruso, OrlandoRoKsMYworld, pOtTeRcHicA02, Phantom Quill, LILRKCHK, Illucia, ChickDocHoliday, Riffinton, Blaze, Opaque2, Sailor-Song731, Micira Black, Freelancer, somethingreallygood, Gyre, MadMaudlin42, Gkey, DBZruler66, Lady Lanet, WinterNightfall, Child of Severus, ElfIcarii, Fiery Wordess, tinkerbell- 06, Anarane, and ash vault rose garden. You guys are great!!!


	16. Chapter 16 Ginny Weasley

AN: Now before you read this latest survey I must address one important issue. I DID NOT write this chapter. I let my brilliant beta reader Sailor-Song 731 write it. So if the writing style doesn't sound like mine, that's because it isn't. Now let's give it up for her version of Ginny Weasley!!! Claps

Survey Time

Chapter 16- Ginny Weasley

Ginny Weasley woke up to find a piece of parchment at the edge of her bed. After seeing her name fill out on it, she noticed it was a strange questionnaire. Bored, as it was early on a Saturday, she quietly crept down to the common room, sat at a desk, and began to fill it out.

SURVEY

Are you left handed or right handed?: Right

Are you smart?: I'm tied for top of my class with Luna!

What's your middle name?: Molly

How many personalities do you have?: As far as I know I have four. The Shy Me, The Bold Me, The Angry Me, and The Ferret Attacker Me.

How many piercings do you have?: Just my ears.

Tattoos?: Nope, but I want one of the muggle fairy Tinkerbell!

Can you do a cartwheel?: Yes. And I can also do a Kickbox Cartwheel. Where you kick your opponent in the face during a cartwheel.

Do you have bangs?: No I do not.

Do you have contact lenses?: Nope. I have perfect vision!

Can you drive?: No, but Ron drove a Ford Anglia once.

What do you drive?: A broom people!!!!!

Do you snore?: No. I did, but I take a potion for it that I created.

Do you drool in your sleep?: No I don't.

Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge?: I LICK 'EM!!!!!

What languages do you know?: English, Italian, French, Spanish, and German. I want to be a famous singer, and to get the attention of many countries, I learned to sing and speak their language fluently.

What's the best awards show?: I don't watch them, we don't have an operational Muggle Veletision. (But we do have a VT my dad brought home)

Do you like onions?: Yes. I especially like to snog Dean after I've eaten a lot of them.

Do you like cotton candy?: Yes I have. I still have a little bit which I'd love to shove in the Ferret's face, make his teeth rot with a MUGGLE confection!!!!! (Runs off to do so.......)  
(After coming back)  
What instruments can you play?: Piano and Violin.

What words/sayings do you overuse?: None that I can think of.

What do you sleep in?: My Chudley Cannons nightshirt. It was Charlie's.

What's your bedtime?: Whenever I fall asleep.

How many pillows do you have?: 1 at home, and 2 at school, so 3.

Do you like to dance?: Very much so!

Do you like to sing?: I belive like is the understatement of the year.

Are you any good at it?: I have been told that I am VERY good. I want to be a famous singer you know. After the war is over.

How many cds do you have?: I don't have any. Hermione let me listen to one of hers on her......what was it again?.....Oh yes, her Discman.

How many times have you moved houses?: Never, I was born in the Burrow.

Do you like where you live?: Yes, most of the time, especially now that Percy's moved out. I can't stand the Mr. Thinks-He-Knows-Everything.

Do you like to finger-paint?: When the mood strikes. Last time I painted Mum and Dad. Not to good of a picture.

Do you sleep with stuffed animals?: (Blushes) yes, a tattered bunny, named Mugglebunny. (NOT SNUGGLEBUNNY!)

Do you sleep with socks on?: Yes, my feet would freeze otherwise. Why? Don't you??

Are you ticklish?: You'll just have to figure that on out yourself. (Heheheheheeeeee)

Are you shy?: One might think so, but no, indeed I am not.

Do you talk to yourself?: Sometimes, when trying to figure out an answer to a homework question. Helps me figure things out better. Or when I'm stalking Ferret Boy. To figure out which curse to use of course! :-D

Are you a morning person?: Yes, I lke to wake with the dawn, unlike Ron. That way, I have more time to do things I like.

What is your favorite outfit?: My purple muggle dress that Gred and Forge got me for my birthday, with their earnings from The 3W. (Think the dress Anastasia wore to the ballet, in Anastasia. That dress.)

Do you believe in ghosts?: Yes, in fact I know many.

Do you believe in Bigfoot?: Why yes, I do. Only most muggles don't.

What's your favorite feature?: My red hair. It is a nice burgundy red, not carrot topped like my brothers and my parents.

What do you do when you are nervous?: Become one of my four personalities.

Who's your role model?: My dad. Mum can be a bit frightening. Especially with her howlers!

What celebrities do you act like?: None really. I want to BE a celebrity!

THE LAST PERSON WHO:  
Called You?: Ron, from across the Common Room.

Slept In Your Bed?: Me.

Saw You Cry?: Luna.

Made You Cry?: Fred, he gave me a Crazed Crying Cow Candy. It turned me into a bloody berserk bovine!!!!

Spent The Night?: Harry and Hermione.

At Your House: Luna, Harry, and Hermione they came with us to school in the Ministry Car.

Shared A Drink With?: Michael Corner

Went To The Movies with?: Never been to a Muggle cinema.

Went To The Mall With?: Never been to a Muggle mall.

Yelled At You?: Ferret Boy, after I hit him with a New and Improved Bat Bogey Hex.

Sent You An Owl?: Charlie

Said They Were Gonna Kill You?: Bellatrix Lestrange

HAVE YOU EVER:  
Been To New York?: Nope, but I want to.

Been To Florida?: Nope, not enough money to go.

California?: Nope, and don't want to. Too many Earthquakes.

Hawaii?: Same as Florida.

China?: Look above

Canada?: Nope.

Danced?: Yes, I LOVE to dance. I'm rather good at it too.

Stalked Someone: Yeah, Malfoy, so I know how to attack without warning.

Had A Mud Bath?: Yeah, when I was five. It was a birthday present from Ron.

Have you been close to death before?: In the Department of Ministries at the end of fourth year, and second year with the Chamber of Secrets and Tom MARVOLO (snickers) Riddle.

Wished You Were The Opposite sex?: Nope, I have too many brothers, I'd hate to become just another boy in the family. I'm bloody proud that I'm a girl.

Had An Imaginary Friend?: Yes, her name was Keahi Nixie. Fire Sprite! Just like me!!!!!

What Are You Going To Do After You Finish This Survey?: Go attack Ferret Boy, for being so unmannered. Have no manners must be one of the first Malfoy Codes.

What was your last meal?: Bacon and eggs with orange juice to drink.

Ginny finished filling out the survey when a thought struck her. Charlie told her he had a day off coming up soon, so she'd send this to him, to annoy him of course. Putting it in an envelope, she went to the owlery, and sent it to Romania.


	17. Chapter 17: Charlie Weasley

SURVEY TIME

Chapter 17: Charlie Weasley

AN: Well once again I would like to say a big thank you to my beta Sailor-Song731, who hasn't given up on this story even if I had for a time. She has written this chapter also. I promise new chapters will be up more frequently than they have in the past. Thanks to all my faithful readers, and please review.

Charlie Weasley was at home, making his lunch, when an owl flew in his window. Seeing it was from his sister, he opened it to see a parchment with a survey filling out with his name on it. Setting it down and eating his lunch, he returned and began to fill it out.

SURVEY  
Are you left handed or right handed: Right

Are you smart: Of course! You have to be to work with dragons!

What's your middle name: Philip Arthur George (I was named after the Prince of Wales. We even have the same last initial!)

How many personalities do you have: Just one that I know of.

How many piercings do you have: None.

Tattoos: None

Can you do a cartwheel: Yes.

Do you have bangs: Yes.

Do you have contact lenses: No.

Can you drive: Yes. Had to learn for work.

What do you drive: A company vehicle.

Do you snore: Not that I know of.

Do you drool in your sleep: I did when I was a baby.

Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge: I lick them.

What languages do you know: English, French, and Romanian.

What's the best awards show: Awards show?

Do you like onions: Yes.

Do you like cotton candy: I'venever had it before...

What instruments can you play: I play the piano.

What words/sayings do you overuse: None that I can think of.

What do you sleep in: A pair of Chudley Cannons pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

What's your bedtime: Usually 10 o'clock.

How many pillows do you have: I have two.

Do you like to dance: Not really.

Do you like to sing: Yes.

Are you any good at it: I hope so. Otherwise my co-workers have been inadvertently tortured...

How many cds do you have: I don't have any. I listen to music the magical way.

How many times have you moved houses: Once, and that was when I moved out of The Burrow.

Do you like where you live: Yes. I live five minutes away from my job.

Do you like to finger-paint: I did when I was little.

Do you sleep with stuffed animals: Look above.

Do you sleep with socks on: Yes. It gets cold in Romania.

Are you ticklish: You'll just have to find out won't you?

Are you shy: No. As second oldest of seven kids, you really can't be.

Are you a morning person: Yes. Early is the best time to start the day.

What is your favorite outfit: I really don't know.

Do you believe in ghosts: Yes. I went to a school where they roam freely.

Do you believe in Bigfoot: Yes. I've met him. He's a nice bloke.

What's your favorite feature: My eyes..

What do you do when you are nervous: It depends.

Who's your role model: My father.

What celebrities do you act like: None.

THE LAST PERSON WHO:  
Called You: Huh?

Slept In Your Bed: Me.

Saw You Cry: I really don't remember.

Made You Cry: Again...don't remember.

Spent The Night: No one.

At Your House: My parents.

Shared A Drink With: No one.

Went To The Movies with: Movie?

Went To The Mall With: Mall?

Yelled At You: Not sure.

Sent You An Owl: My mum.

Said They Were Gonna Kill You: I think it was some Death Eaters.

HAVE YOU EVER:  
Been To New York: No.

Been To Florida: No.

California: No.

Hawaii: No.

China: Once for work.

Canada: No.

Danced: Don't remember.

Stalked Someone: I haven't.

Had A Mud Bath: No. We were always giving them to Ron though.

Have you been close to death before: I work with dragons, what do you think?

Wished You Were The Opposite sex: No.

Had An Imaginary Friend: When I was little.

What Are You Going To Do After You Finish This Survey: Annoy Bill and send it to him.

What was your last meal: A grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup.

After filling it out, he decided that Bill needed something to do, so he put it into an envelope, and sent his owl, Ryu (Dragon), to his eldest brother.


	18. Chapter 18: Bill Weasley

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his pals and I am not making any money for this fic. Its purely for fun. I also don't want to take credit for the quiz, I just got e-mailed it and I wanted to use it for this fic.

Survey Time

Chapter 18: Bill Weasley

Bill Weasley was busy working at Gringott's Bank when he got the letter. Seeing that it was from his brother he opened it right away. Seeing the magical scroll spelling out his name and a survey to fill out, Bill was puzzled. He prodded the scroll with his wand only to see that this was started by Harry Potter, and to see that 17 people had already filled it out. Being the type to go with the flow, Bill made sure the goblins were not around and begun to fill it out.

SURVEY

Are you left handed or right handed: Right, don't let the word get out. I like to keep people off guard.

Are you smart: Well I am a curse breaker, I would have to be , right?

What's your middle name: Rambaldi Zamir Merle, don't knock it.

How many personalities do you have: I would think I would have my in front of parents one, my bad boy one, and my at work one.

How many piercings do you have: One, in my ear.

Tattoos: I have one of Fluer, on a flower. I'm not going to say where, because its none of your business. Plus I'm keeping it from my mum, and doing a VERY good job of it.

Can you do a cartwheel: Of course.

Do you have bangs: Sure do.

Do you have contact lenses: What the? I have perfect eyesight!

Can you drive: A broom of course.

What do you drive: My broom

Do you snore: Fleur says I do, but I'm sure she is bluffing.

Do you drool in your sleep: Same as above.

Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge: I have a wax seal with the Gringott's crest on it…kinda boring, right?

What languages do you know: Modern Egyptian, Ancient Egyptian, I can also read Hieroglyphics and I know some Latin and greek as well.

What's the best awards show: Awards show? I'm just happy to have gotten employee of the month.

Do you like onions: Sometimes.

Do you like cotton candy: What is this cotton candy, some muggle thing?

What instruments can you play: The Lute and guitar.

What words/sayings do you overuse: Why I am not sure…maybe "It's a cave in, RUN!"

What do you sleep in: Not telling.

What's your bedtime: Anytime I want, or when Fleur makes me.

How many pillows do you have: Several, I need my comfort.

Do you like to dance: Of course.

Do you like to sing: No, and I will refuse to do it on pain of death.

Are you any good at it: What do you think?

How many cds do you have: cds? What the heck?

How many times have you moved houses: I've moved twice, one from the Burrow to Egypt and once to my flat in England.

Do you like where you live: It's home.

Do you like to finger-paint: When I was 5.

Do you sleep with stuffed animals: Of course not!

Do you sleep with socks on: Yes, Fleur has cold feet!

Are you ticklish: I'm a man, of course I'm not!

Are you shy: Are you kidding?

Are you a morning person: Yes.

What is your favorite outfit: Doesn't matter to me.

Do you believe in ghosts:No, of course not. rolls eyes

Do you believe in Bigfoot: Look above for the answer.

What's your favorite feature: Probably my eyes.

What do you do when you are nervous: Not let anyone know I'm nervous.

Who's your role model: Tutankhamen, he was a KID when he was pharaoh. Talk about power.

What celebrities do you act like: Noone, I'm my own person.

TH E LAST PERSON WHO:

Called You:Fluer

Slept In Your Bed:Um….A person who's name starts with F.

Saw You Cry: I don't cry!

Made You Cry: GRR!

Spent The Night: Fluer yet again.

At Your House: Same.

Shared A Drink With: Same.

Went To The Movies with: Movies?

Went To The Mall With: I went to Diagon Alley yesterday, man my brothers have one hopping store.

Yelled At You: Mum

Sent You An Owl: Charlie duh!

Said They Were Gonna Kill You:

HAVE YOU EVER:

Been To New York: Once on a business trip…interesting place.

Been To Florida: Sadly no.

California: No again.

Hawaii: Nope. Fleur wants to go there though.

China: Yes, interesting curses to be found in China, I'll tell you!

Canada: Never.

Danced: With Fleur

Stalked Someone: Not saying.

Had A Mud Bath: Once, a long time ago.

Have you been close to death before: I'm a cursebreaker, everytime I work I risk my life. Or at least I always did when I was still in Egypt. I don't think the goblins are that safe either.

Wished You Were The Opposite sex: Of course not.

Had An Imaginary Friend: I miss Rhameses.

What Are You Going To Do After You Finish This Survey: Get back to work before I get caught "wasting company time"

What was your last meal: Food.

Bill rolled up the scroll quickly and wondered who he should send it to next. Thinking his mother might like a diversion, he sent it to her. Just in time, because 2 seconds later Griphook walked past his desk. Bill smiled and continued his work, wondering what his mom would think of it.

AN: Well there you have it 2 chapters in one night. I hoping this will be a peace treaty to you fans who have been bummed and annoyed at me for delaying in my posting. I wish to thank my wonderful reviewers as well as my beta Sailor-Song731. Until next time, byes!


	19. Chapter 19: Molly Weasley

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his pals and I am not making any money for this fic. Its purely for fun. I also don't want to take credit for the quiz, I just got e-mailed it and I wanted to use it for this fic.

**SURVEY TIME**

**Chapter 19: Molly Weasley**

Molly Weasley was in the Burrow, housekeeping as usual. While she worked, she always had her children and husband on her mind, she wondered what they were doing at the moment. Hearing a sharp tapping on the window, Molly turned to see Bill's owl waiting there. Always excited to receive mail from her son, she quickly gave the owl a treat and quickly opened the letter.

Along with a short note, was the most unusual parchment. She quickly, looked at it and laughed seeing what it was. Amused and having nothing better to do, she filled out the form.

SURVEY

Are you left handed or right handed: Right

Are you smart: You'd have to be to outsmart MY seven children.

What's your middle name: Grace

How many personalities do you have: Just one, I should think.

How many piercings do you have: None, and I certainly wouldn't want to. After all I wouldn't want Bill to think I approve of piercings.

Tattoos: Foul things those are.

Can you do a cartwheel: No, and why would I want to?

Do you have bangs: Yes

Do you have contact lenses: No. And I only know what that is because of my husband.

Can you drive: Certainly not! And nobody in my family is about to get another one of those Muggle contraptions anytime soon. You hear that Ron?

What do you drive: Unfortunately we had a dreadful Ford Anglia. Thank goodness we don't have it anymore.

Do you snore: ABSOLUTELY NOT!

Do you drool in your sleep: Look above...

Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge: A sponge, licking them isn't dignified.

What languages do you know: English and French.

What's the best awards show: The best what?

Do you like onions: But of course. They are wonderful with stew.

Do you like cotton candy: Why whatever in the world is Cotton Candy.

What instruments can you play: I play piano

What words/sayings do you overuse: Anyone of my children's names. Especially the twins.

What do you sleep in: An overly worn nightgown.

What's your bedtime: About 10 o'clock or so.

How many pillows do you have: I have 1. Arthur has the other.

Do you like to dance: Not around my children, they'd laugh.

Do you like to sing: Actually yes, and quite well thank you very much.

Are you any good at it: Well, I should hope so, otherwise Arthur is a liar, and a very good husband, for putting up with it.

How many cds do you have: Is that a cauldron dispenser?

How many times have you moved houses: Only three times, my parents home then Arthur and my first apartment and finally the Burrow.

Do you like where you live: Of course I do! I live in it, don't I?

Do you like to finger-paint: No, but my children all used to love it. I had to stop it though, the twins ended up painting their brother.

Do you sleep with stuffed animals: No, but I sleep with my husband.

Do you sleep with socks on: Yes, it gets quite cold at night.

Are you ticklish: Why would I tell you that?

Are you shy: My children wouldn't say so. They always hear me loud and clear.

Are you a morning person: Yes. I get up early to start breakfast.

What is your favorite outfit: All my robes, they are quite comfortable.

Do you believe in ghosts: Who would ask such a stupid question? Is this a muggle survey?

Do you believe in Bigfoot: No, Bigfoot is just something that the Quibbler made up.

What's your favorite feature: Feature of what? Myself? Well…Arthur says I have lovely eyes.

What do you do when you are nervous: It depends on the situation.

Who's your role model: Probably Minerva McGonagall. Such a strong woman and able to put up with all my children.

What celebrities do you act like: I don't act like any one of those superficial celebrities. And then I really liked that Lockhart fellow as well, the poor man.

THE LAST PERSON WHO:

Called You: Arthur, when he was at the Ministry working.

Slept In Your Bed: Arthur, of course.

Saw You Cry: Arthur

Made You Cry: I really do not feel like sharing this.

Spent The Night: Harry and Hermione, they spent the night with Ron and Ginny.

At Your House: Hagrid. He came to retrieve the children.

Shared A Drink With: Arthur

Went To The Movies with: What in Great Merlin's name is a movie? This MUST be a muggle survey!

Went To The Mall With: Look above.

Yelled At You: I am MOLLY GRACE WEASLEY, WHO WHOULD dare YELL AT ME?

Sent You An Owl: Professer Dumbledore.

Said They Were Gonna Kill You: You-Know-Who's Death-Eaters.

Molly finally finished the little survey and had to admit it had amused her. And she knew that her husband would appreciate it even more, being a muggle survey and all. She made dinner and then at Arthur's place she set the survey.

He arrived home and sitting down he noticed the parchment right away.

"Molly, what is this?" he asked.

Molly smiled at her husband. "Oh… You'll see."

AN: Well there you have it, the 19th chapter. I didn't forget it though most of you probably thought I did. I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update, but I promise that someday it will be completed. I need to give a BIG thanks to Sailor-Song731 for helping me write this story and bugging me to work on it. This chapter wouldn't be up I'm sure if she didn't help. I also want to thank my wonderful reviewers: Sailor-Song731, mrmistoffelees, Serena, Igpay Atinlay irlygay ersonpay, Mebear, xxooEriklovesChristinexxoo, Prince Street, YamiRose DarkElementalWingedGo..., anonymous, AngelFYI13, Cromi, Freak in Corner, R2-D2106, and ronweasleyismyking.


End file.
